YuGiOh! GX: Return of a Dark Past
by Dark-Paladin-Duelist
Summary: Beginning a new life at Duel Academia. Something a lot of young duelists want. What craziness will ensue during this new year? Set three years after the end of GX.
1. The Exams

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I do however own the original characters used in this fanfiction, and the majority of cards used by Keshiro Kurisutaru.

(Chapter 1: The Exams)

Upon first hearing about Duel Academia when it first opened, one 15 year old Keshiro Kurisutaru had dreamed about attending the famed school. She had forced herself to get better at duelling so that she would be ready for it. Now, that dream was in her grasp. She had got herself registered to take the entrance exams, and was just waiting for her test.

Of course, her friends were behind her on her decision. Yuugi and Jyonouchi had joined her in coming to the venue of the exams. Though, as expected, Yuugi had to sign a lot of autographs from fans among the other examinees. He had also been challenged to duels, but he declined. He was just there to give a friend his support.

"Man, does this always take so long?" Jyonouchi asked.

"I guess it must. There's going to be a lot of examinees here and they need time to get all of them registered." Kurisutaru answered with a smile. Since the Kimura incident 8 years ago, she had changed quite a bit. She was an average height for her age, although she still had her short blonde hair.

"And not all of them will make it into the Academy." Yuugi added.

Kurisutaru nodded. "Mom and Dad have arrangements for me to head to a school back home in Furei if I don't get into the Academy. Though I think they want me to go there more, as I wouldn't be away from home." she said.

"They'll just worry about you Kuri-chan, especially after what happened." Yuugi replied.

Kurisutaru sighed. "I know, but-" she began but was cut off by an announcement.

"**All Examinees, please proceed to the testing hall for your writing exam."**.

Kurisutaru got up. "I'll see you guys later." She quickly told them as she left.

"Good luck Kuri-chan!" Both Yuugi and Jyonouchi called after her.

(In the testing hall, later...)

Kurisutaru laid back in her seat, wiping her brow with a sigh. "I'm glad that's over." She said.

"Nervous, are we?" A voice replied to her.

Kurisutaru leaned back further, until she could see behind herself. She blinked a couple of times. A dark blue haired and green eyed boy of her age was there. "I didn't know you were applying to get into Duel Academia, Naiga-kun." She spoke.

"I wanted to surprise you when we both got to the island Kuri-chan." Naiga told her.

Kurisutaru sat up and turned around to look at him. "You are aware that we're duelling Academy teachers in our exam duels, right?" She questioned.

"Yeah I heard. They're meant to be using test decks, so they can't be THAT much trouble, right?" Naiga answered with a grin.

The two of them got up. Kurisutaru sweatdropped to her friend's comment. "Um... I don't know if you're ready for this Naiga-kun. Your duelling record isn't exactly..." She trailed off, looking away from him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm defiantly joining you to Duel Academia. Count on it." Naiga replied. "I spent the last three days building a new deck. I knew anything I'd built before wouldn't get me in, so I decided to play something completely new." He added.

After exiting the exam room, the two of them started to hear students being called for their exam duels. One duel caught Naiga's eye, and he was watching it as the two of them were walking on.

"Hey Naiga-kun, Yuugi and Jyonouchi came to cheer me on, we could go find them now and stay with them until we get called for our duels." Kurisutaru spoke up.

But Naiga's attention was elsewhere. So much so that he didn't notice her stop walking and he walked right into her. She staggered forward, towards a passing person whom had spiked brown hair and blue eyes, who caught her, stopping her from falling over.

Naiga quickly caught up and apologized. "I'm really sorry, I got distracted by all the duelling"

"Thanks for the help, I'm Keshiro Kurisutaru". Kurisutaru introduced her to the mystery guy.

The Mystery character slowly smiled and replies "Nakuma Kai and don't mention it" before walking away

"Who's that?" Naiga asked, seeing him take his leave.

"I think he said his name was Kai." Kurisutaru answered.

"**Would Shobuko Naiga report to Duel Field 4 for his Exam Duel."**

"Well, they're calling for you Naiga-kun. Good luck out there" Kurisutaru told him.

Naiga nodded, before running down to the duel field for his duel.

(Elsewhere...)

"Okay, next examinee is Keshiro Kurisutaru." One of the examiners spoke up.

This caught the attention of a young woman with long blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail, whom was wearing a yellow jacket. _'Keshiro? Could she be a relation to...?' _She thought, before grabbing a Duel Disk and dashing towards the arenas.

"Oi! Shinoko-san! What are you doing?!" One of the other examiners called after her.

"I'll take Keshiro's test!" Professor Shinoko called back, before she disappeared out of sight.

The same examiner whom had spoken shook his head with a sigh. "That woman... This is her first year here." He then noticed something. "And she forgot to take an exam deck. Does she plan on using her own?" He sighed again.

(In the stands, minutes later...)

Kurisutaru was watching Naiga's duel. His examiner had an X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and a Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) out on his field with three cards in his hand. **(Examiner LP: 1500)**

She glanced over to Naiga's field. He had a Troy Horse (1600/1200) in defence mode, one face down and two cards in his hand. **(Naiga LP: 1200)**

"You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid you'll have to try again next year. X-Head Cannon, attack his Troy Horse!" His examiner called out. His X-Head Cannon aimed its shoulder cannons at the Troy Horse, and fired. The blast hit and instantly destroyed it. "Cyber Dragon, finish this with a direct attack, Evolution Burst!" He ordered.

Naiga laughed at this. "I've got an effect to activate. The monster effect of my Forest Guardian - Green Baboon! When a Beast-type monster is destroyed, I can pay 1000 life points to special summon Green Baboon straight to the field!" He explained as he laid one of the cards in his hand onto his duel disk. A huge baboon appeared in front of him (2600/1800).** (Naiga LP: 200)**

"Hmm. An impressive summon. I'll call off my Cyber Dragon's attack, and end my turn." His examiner told him.

The move surprised Kurisutaru. "Where'd he get THAT card? I never knew he had anything that rare." She commented.

Naiga nodded. "My turn, Draw!" He called out, drawing his card. He looked at what he drew and grinned. "Okay, I guess it's time to finish this up." He said.

This didn't affect his examiner though. "If you have a play, then play it. If you can win this duel, you will have improved chances of making it into the Academy." He replied.

Naiga put his newly drawn card into his hand, before picking out another and inserting it into a Magic/Trap slot of his Duel Disk. "I activate Cyclone, destroying your face-down card!" He said as his examiner discarded the face-down. _'That was close. That would have ended the duel, had he activated it.'_ He thought, as he caught a glimpse of the discarded trap, Magic Cylinder. He took another card from his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk.

His examiner stepped back a little as he saw what the card was. "Wild Nature's Release will increase your Baboon's attack by his defence, allowing him to end the duel by attacking either of my monsters."

"Right. So I'll end it! Forest Guardian - Green Baboon, attack his Cyber Dragon!" Naiga ordered and his baboon dashed forward and pulled its arm back (4400/1800), before grabbing the Cyber Dragon and tearing it apart. **(Examiner: 0)**

The holograms of the duel faded, and the examiner looked up at Naiga. "A good move. I hope to see you make it in." He said, before leaving the Duel Field.

"Yeah! That duel should've got me in." Naiga said, before grinning and making a victory sign in Kurisutaru's direction.

Kurisutaru smiled down at her friend, before her attention was caught by an announcement.

"**Would Keshiro Kurisutaru report to Duel Field 1 for her Exam Duel"**

Kurisutaru looked back down Naiga. He grinned. "Go Kuri-chan! We'll meet up after your exam!" He called up to her. She nodded and headed towards the mentioned Duel Field as Naiga headed up into the stands.

(Over on Duel Field 1...)

"My name is Shinoko Denierure, one of the new teachers starting at Duel Academia this semester. I'll be dealing mostly with the new students for the next year, so you may have me as one of your instructors, should you make it in." Denierure introduced herself.

Kurisutaru politely bowed. "Nice to meet you, Shinoko-sensei. I'm Keshiro Kurisutaru." She introduced herself.

Denierure gave a small smile. "I was quite impressed with your written test. You have quite a knowledge of this game. Though I hope that this will reflect into your moves during your exam duel." She told her, before activating her Duel Disk.

Kurisutaru blushed as she followed suit. "I've had some good teachers, and I know they're watching here, so I won't lose!" She said, before drawing her hand.

Denierure quickly drew her hand, then crossed her arms without looking at her cards. "I'll let you go first, Kurisutaru-chan." She informed her.

"DUEL!"

Kurisutaru nodded, before she took a deep breath to calm herself. She then drew her first card. "I'll start off by summoning Troop Commander in attack mode!" She said as she placed the card on her Duel Disk. A man in armour wielding two swords appeared on her field (1200/400). "I'll then use his effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. My choice is Chosen of Wind - Jade in defence mode!" She called out, laying the card on her Duel Disk. A young girl of 14 with brown hair and wearing a green outfit appeared on her field. She instantly knelt, crossing her arms out in front of herself. (1300/700)

Denierure gave a smile as she noticed the monster. "Hmm. I haven't had the chance to fight a deck using the Chosens. This should be an interesting duel." She commented.

"I'll set two cards, then activate the Continuous Magic, Merger Summoning Technique, and activate its effect. While it's out, once per turn, while I have a Chosen on my field, and the 'Merger' monster that the Chosen is mentioned in the card text of, I can Special Summon the Merger from my hand to the field! I Special Summon Larva Merger!" Kurisutaru explained. A large green insect egg appeared on her field, which cracked open slightly, revealing the green larva inside. (0/0)

Many people watching the duel looked confused at her monster, seeing that it had no attack or defence points.

"Larva Merger is a Union monster that equips to my Chosen of Wind. She has to give up being able to battle for the next two turns, but it's a price I'm willing to pay. Larva Merger, equip to Chosen of Wind - Jade" Kurisutaru ordered.

Her larva began to move towards the girl, and began to seemingly eat her. Everyone watched as it completed its task. Once it reached her neck, Jade's head was forced back, and the larva's mouth fused around her head. Her own face changed slightly to resemble a caterpillar's. She then fell forward onto the caterpillar's feet.

"I see. You summoned Jade with your Commander's effect because you would have been wide open for an attack because Jade can't defend you while equipped with Larva Merger." Denierure concluded, getting a nod in response from Kurisutaru.

"Since it's the first turn of the duel I can't attack, so I'll end my turn." Kurisutaru finished.

"I draw." Denierure began, before adding the drawn card to her hand and looking at her cards. "Alright, I'll begin by discarding my Warrior of Atlantis to activate its effect, letting me search my deck for a Legendary City of Atlantis field and add it to my hand." She explained, discarding the card into her graveyard and took her deck from her Duel Disk, quickly searched through and found the card she wanted. She took it out, reshuffled and returned her deck to its slot, before adding the card to her hand. "I'll activate the Legendary City of Atlantis that I just got out of my deck, then summon my Mermaid Knight!." She added as a city submerged in water appeared around then, then a mermaid with purple hair that was holding a sword and shield also formed. (1700/900).

"Powered up by the Atlantis field, and her mermaid's effect lets her attack twice because it's on the field. Amazing..." Kurisutaru commented.

"Mermaid Knight will attack your Troop Commander!" Denierure ordered. Her Mermaid Knight quickly swam towards Kurisutaru's Troop Commander with its sword raised. She sliced through him with ease. (Kurisutaru LP: 3500). "Now Mermaid Knight will use her second attack on your Life Points!" She added as her mermaid turned its attention to Kurisutaru, and sliced in the water, making a small wave that hit her (Kurisutaru LP: 1800).

A few people in the stands were making comments that Naiga wished he couldn't hear. Even a guy right next to him said. "Why'd she play that thing if it can't protect her?"

Naiga turned to him. "You obviously haven't seen a Chosens deck before. They take a couple of turns to get working, but they're powerful once they get going. Kuri-chan will win this." He said.

Back down on the field, Denierure set a card into her Duel Disk. "I'll set a card then end my turn. Your turn, Kurisutaru-chan." She finished.

Kurisutaru silently drew, and watched as her merged chosen began to form a cocoon around itself. She smiled once it had finished.

Denierure looked confused. "What has your monster just done?" She asked.

"She's preparing for her change. Which normally would take two turns, but I have this handy little card out. Activate Pyro Clock of Destiny!" Kurisutaru called out as she activated the trap card. "This card moves the turn count forward by one, moving time forward so that now, my Chosen is ready. I activate my Larva Merger's effect, and remove both it and Jade from play." She explained as she took the two cards from her Duel Disk and placed them in the pocket of her blue jacket. She then removed some cards from it and looked through them, found what she wanted and returned the other cards to her pocket. "To make a Fusion of the both of them. I summon Wind Fairy Merger - Jade!" She added as the cocoon was opened by her monster, revealing itself to be a slightly older Jade, with two large green butterfly wings growing from her back. There was also a pair of antenna on her head. (2000/1500). "I activate Jade's effect. By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can return one card on the field to its owner's hand. I return your Mermaid Knight!" She said as she pointed at Denierure's mermaid. Her monster flapped its wings with great force and sent the mermaid flying until she disappeared. Denierure returned the card to her hand. (Kurisutaru LP: 1300) "Now Jade will make a direct attack!" She ordered as her monster started flapping her wings, making gusts of air that hit Denierure. (Denierure LP: 2000). "Now I'll end my turn." She finished.

"My turn, Draw" Denierure called out. She looked at what she drew and smiled "I'll resummon Mermaid Knight." She said as she put the card back on her Duel Disk. "I'll then sacrifice her, to Special Summon my Mermaid Queen Aquaria!" She added as her knight glowed and disappeared, and a green haired and finned mermaid wearing a small crown appeared on her field. (2500/2100). "She'll attack Jade!" She ordered as her queen formed a ball of water between her hands and tossed it in the direction of Kurisutaru's monster.

"My trap will stop her. Reactive Armour!" Kurisutaru replied as she activated the trap, making Denierure's Mermaid Queen instantly shatter and making its attack fade away.

"I'll just set a card then end." Denierure said as she set a card into her Duel Disk. _'She didn't use it last turn because she didn't think my Knight too much of a threat. One of those teachers that she mentioned had to have been her. Keshiro Saratu.' _She thought.

"My turn, Draw!" Kurisutaru called out as she drew. "I'll make a direct attack with Jade!" She ordered.

"In response to your attack I'll activate the Quickplay Magic, Enemy Controller! I'll use its effect to switch your monster into defence mode." Denierure replied.

"I'm sorry Shinoko-sensei. But I'm still going to end this duel here. I activate my own Quickplay Magic, Quick Summon! It lets me instantly make a normal summoning. So I'll sacrifice Jade, and summon Chosen of Thunder - Ademu!" She explained as Jade disappeared, and was replaced by a long black haired boy of 17 that was wearing a blue outfit, with two swords strapped to his back. (2200/1700). "Direct Attack!" She ordered as Ademu dashed forward and drew his swords, slashing her with one of them. (Denierure LP: 0)

"A good move there Kurisutaru-chan. Something that I would expect from someone of Saratu's family." Denierure told her as the holograms disappeared.

This surprised Kurisutaru. "Y-you knew my sister?" She asked.

Denierure shook her head. "Not personally, I only heard of her skill." She admitted. "Since you were able to beat my deck, I'd be surprised if you didn't make it in." She added, before she turned to leave. "You can ask her about me yourself, I'm sure she remembers me." She finished before heading off.

Kurisutaru looked confused, but she turned and walked up into the stands.

"Hmm. Good moves out there." A voice called over to her. Kurisutaru turned, to see a messy black haired boy whom was wearing an Obelisk Blue second year's uniform. He was smiling at her.

"Um, thanks." Kurisutaru replied.

"You know, winning your exam duel doesn't mean you're in. If you performed in your exam as well as you did in your duel, I don't doubt you'll make it in though, perhaps into Ra Yellow." The boy told her, before walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Takahara Rianu. You'll hear my name around the Academy when we get there." He introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Rianu-san. I'm Keshiro Kurisutaru." Kurisutaru replied.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Rianu said.

"Hey Rianu! You coming or what?!" a voice called. It was a short brown haired boy in the same uniform as Rianu.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Rianu replied to him, before turning back to Kurisutaru. "See you at the Academy." He told her before running ahead to catch up with his friend.

"See? It won't be that bad. You're making friends already." A voice said to her. Kurisutaru looked beside her to see a ginger haired Guiding Hand of Nephthys in spirit form. "Plus, you'll have my support. I'll be there with you Kuri-chan" she added.

"I know you will Saratu-neechan." Kurisutaru replied. "But... what was that about with Shinoko-sensei?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Just enjoy yourself now that your exams are over." Saratu told her.

(Nearby...)

"You really think she's something, don't you Rianu?" Rianu's friend asked him.

"You saw how she duelled out there. I don't doubt that she's going make a name for herself around the Academy" Rianu replied.

"Your point?" His friend questioned. "She has talent, yeah. But we both know that getting up the rankings isn't going to be easy. It took us all last year to get to where we are." He added.

Rianu quickly looked around the arena, spotting Kurisutaru walking with Naiga, before they caught up with Yuugi and Jyonouchi. "I'm aware of that Yamato. But I think she'll be worth keeping an eye on." He told him.

(End of Chapter)

**Kuri:** We're late!

**Naiga:** I've got an idea Kuri-chan!

**Both:** Next! **Episode 2: Duel on the Seas! Beasts VS Dragons?**

**Kuri:** Why are you duelling Rianu-san, Naiga-kun?


	2. Duel on the Seas!

(Chapter 2: Duel on the Seas! Beasts VS Dragons?)

Both Kurisutaru and Naiga waited in anticipation of their results. Would they make it in to the Academy? It had been three weeks since their exams, but they had so far received no word.

Though at around 10 AM on one Friday morning, that was about to change.

"Kuri-chan, wake up." A familiar voice said.

Kurisutaru opened her eyes and noticed the envelope sat next to her on her pillow. She picked it up, opened it and started to read.

"_Dear Keshiro Kurisutaru."_

"_Well done in your entrance exams, you have been selected from among the many applicants to attend Duel Academia. There is a ticket enclosed that will allow you to board the luxury cruiser departing from Domino City Harbour. Make sure to get there as quickly as possible, as the last ship to the island will be leaving at 1 PM on the 25th of this month."_

Kurisutaru's eyes widened as she read the letter. "This is..... I'm in!" She cheerfully replied.

"That's great Kuri-chan, I got in too. But we've got about half an hour to get to the train station to get on the train for Domino City. It's the 25th today. " Naiga informed her. Kurisutaru's eyes widened.

"....Get out. I need to get ready. I'll be as quick as I can!" Kurisutaru replied.

Naiga quickly exited her room and he could hear her rushing around in her room.

"Hey Naiga-kun, why'd you leave it so late to come get me?" Kurisutaru asked as she continued to get dressed.

"Looks like both of us slept in this morning. But Dad always reads my mail when I don't get up and when he saw the letter from Duel Academia, he came straight upstairs and drop-kicked me out of bed. Idiot almost broke my neck..." Naiga answered.

"Hey, if he hadn't we'd both miss the boat to the island." Kurisutaru replied as she exited her room with a bag over her shoulder.

The front door is kicked open and Kurisutaru and Naiga dash towards the train station.

The two of them got to the train station and it was crowded with early morning commuters. They had to dodge around people.

They eventually got to the stand where their train would depart from but it had already closed its doors and was pulling out of the station.

"Oh no!" Kurisutaru cried.

"I have an idea, you go hide and dive onto the train as soon as the conductor walks past you!" Naiga told her.

Kurisutaru quickly found herself a hiding place and waited for her chance.

Meanwhile Naiga had a cunning plan. He knew that trains have "Automatic Stop" buttons on them, so he hit one and dove behind a pillar.

As expected, the train came to a grinding halt.

All the doors opened and the conductor stepped off the train to make some checks before he can let the train set off again.

The conductor walked down the platform and past Kurisutaru, so she makes her move and dove onto the train.

A few minutes later the doors close and the train started moving but Naiga is nowhere to be seen.

Kurisutaru looks out the door window up the platform looking for Naiga but couldn't see him. A hand rests on her shoulder, she turned around quickly and Naiga is standing there.

"Where were you?" Kurisutaru asked

"Right behind you." Naiga replied. "When I ducked behind the pillar I followed it round to you, and then got onto the train with you." He explained.

Kurisutaru noticed a graze on Naiga's knee. "How did you do that?" She questioned.

"I tripped over a soda can while I was getting us on this train." Naiga said.

"Silly you!" Kurisutaru laughed.

(At Domino City Harbour, later....)

Kurisutaru and Naiga walked into the harbour, seeing that it was lively with a lot of people.

"Students and their families I guess. You see the ship anywhere?" Naiga asked.

Kurisutaru looked around. She saw kids of around their age that were lining up to get onto one of the larger ships. "So that's the luxury cruiser we're heading to the Academy on..." She said in awe.

(On the ship, about an hour later...)

The two of them had got onto the ship without trouble. After having a little look around the boat's facilities, the two of them headed to the cafeteria, as the two of them were fairly hungry.

"I just think it stinks that we don't know our dorms until we get to the island." Naiga commented as the two of them sat down.

"I don't think it matters where we start, because we can move around the dorms during our time at the Academy." Kurisutaru replied.

"You make a good point, Keshiro-chan." A voice said. Both Kurisutaru and Naiga looked up to see Rianu standing there.

Naiga's right eye twitched. "And who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Naiga-kun, this is the student I was telling you about, Takahara Rianu." Kurisutaru answered.

Rianu nodded. "It's good to see that you made it in." He replied. "When I watched your duel I had no doubt you would." He added.

"You were watching our duels?" Naiga questioned.

"A few of the second and third year students came along to check out the new competition, that's all." Rianu replied. "Though I didn't personally see your duel." He added to Naiga.

"From how long I've known Naiga-kun, he was playing at his best then. He was even using a deck that he'd never even told me about." Kurisutaru said.

"Well, I spent three days building it. I didn't expect it to lose there." Naiga told her.

"Well, how about a duel? I want to see how this deck of yours works." Rianu asked.

"With you? Now?" Naiga questioned.

"Meet me on the top deck in fifteen minutes. I need to go get my Duel Disk." Rianu replied, before walking off.

(Ship's Top Deck, Fifteen Minutes Later....)

Naiga ran up to the top deck, searching for Rianu. Kurisutaru hadn't joined him because she wanted to take another look around the ship and get to know a few more of the students before reaching the island.

Although while looking for him, Naiga accidently ran into someone. Both he and the guy fell to the floor. As Naiga looked up, he saw Kai there.

"Seriously, how clumsy can one person be?" Kai questioned with a glare.

Naiga jumped back to his feet. "Can't stop, I have a duel to go to." He said as he ran off.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you, come back here....you baka!" Kai shouted.

On one of the duelling arenas, Rianu is awaiting his opponent to arrive.

Then Naiga comes running up the stairs out of breath, trips over the top step and falls flat on his face.

"I see you made it and were quite serious about accepting my challenge to duel me." Rianu said.

"Of course I am, I've got to get my first win in the academy somehow." Naiga told him as he got up.

"Nicely put, but don't expect to get your first win from me." Rianu replied, before activating his Duel Disk and drawing his opening hand. (Rianu LP: 4000).

Naiga did the same, then looked up at Rianu. "Go first, Senpai." He spoke. (Naiga LP: 4000)

"DUEL!"

Rianu drew his sixth card, before quickly looking at his hand. "I set two cards face-down, and then summon Spear Dragon in attack mode." He said as he set the three cards into his Duel Disk, then the blue scaled dragon appeared in front of him. (1900/0). "I end my turn." He finished.

"My turn, Draw!" Naiga called out as he drew, before looking at his hand. "I activate Foolish Burial! This card lets me send one monster in my deck to the graveyard." He explained as he took his deck out of its slot, then searched through. After finding what he wanted he reshuffled and held the card up to Rianu. "Forest Guardian - Green Baboon is my choice." He said before placing it in his graveyard.

_'A Beast deck. Hmm...'_ Rianu thought.

"I then set a card face down and summon my Angry Ape in Attack Mode." Naiga continued, as his monster appeared in front of him. "While on the field, my Ape must attack in every battle phase. So he'll attack your Spear Dragon!" He ordered. (2000/1000). Naiga's Angry Ape dashed across the field and punched the Spear Dragon, making it instantly shatter. (Rianu LP: 3900). "Turn End." He finished.

Rianu drew. "I summon Mirage Dragon." He said as the yellow dragon formed on his field. "I'll also play the Quickplay Magic, Shrink! It cuts the attack of one monster on the field in half. I choose your Angry Ape." He declared as he pointed to the ape, it shrank down to half its size. (1000/1000). "Mirage Dragon will attack him. Mirage Crash!" He added as his monster threw its head back, before firing a rainbow coloured blast of energy from its mouth.

"I activate..." Naiga replied, but found his card wasn't flipping up. "Hey, what gives?" He questioned as the Mirage Dragon's attack slammed into his Ape and destroyed it. (Naiga LP: 3400)

"It's simple. While Mirage Dragon is on the field, you can't activate traps during my Battle Phase." Rianu answered.

"But since you destroyed my Ape, I can now activate the effect of Forest Guardian - Green Baboon. I pay 1000 Life Points to special summon him from my Graveyard to the field!" Naiga explained as the huge baboon appeared on his field in front of him. (2600/1800). (Naiga LP: 2400)

"That's fine. I set a card, and then end my turn." Rianu finished,

"My Turn, Draw!" Naiga began. "I summon Sage Chiron!" He said as a centaur wielding a staff appeared on his field. (1800/1000). "Once per turn, I can discard a Magic card, to destroy one of your Magic or Traps. I discard Hundred Beasts Stampede to destroy the card on the right!" He told him as he discarded the card to his graveyard, then his monster's staff glowed before it fired a blast of energy that struck the face down card, shattering it.

"My trap was Declaration of God." Rianu replied as he discarded it.

_'Declaration of God? Why didn't he activate it to negate Chiron's summon?'_ Naiga wondered. "Okay, Sage Chiron will attack the Mirage Dragon!" He ordered. His monster fired another shot of energy, this time at Rianu's dragon. The attack connected, destroying it. (Rianu LP: 3700). "And Green Baboon will attack directly!" He added.

"Reverse Card Open! Reactive Armour!" Rianu called out as his trap flipped up. Naiga's Green Baboon was instantly destroyed.

"I pay another 1000 Life Points to resummon him from the graveyard!" Naiga replied as his Baboon reappeared. (Naiga LP: 1400) "You just wasted your Trap, Rianu-senpai." He added. "Direct Attack!" He ordered once again. Naiga's Green Baboon punched him straight in the chest, sending him to the floor. (Rianu LP: 1100). "I end my turn there." He finished.

"Your Green Baboon is quite the deadly card, but he'll be your downfall. You aren't using him properly." Rianu told him as he got up. He then drew his next card.

This annoyed Naiga. "Huh?! It's because of him I have the lead!" He replied.

"Let me show you. I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed, letting me draw twice!" Rianu said as he discarded the Pot of Greed card, then drew two extra cards, bringing his hand up to 3. "I then activate Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all of your face-up monsters!" He explained, before lightning rained down on Naiga's field, destroying both of his monsters as Rianu discarded a card..

"Green Baboon returns!" Naiga replied, his baboon once again appeared on his field. (Naiga's LP: 400).

Rianu shook his head with a sigh. "Idiot." He spoke, before looking straight at Naiga. "This duel ends here. I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode." He said as his red and grey dragon appeared in front of him (1400/1100). "I also play my Reverse Card, Cry of the Living Dead!" He added as his trap flipped up. "I use it to summon the monster I discarded with Lightning Vortex, Bomber Dragon!" He explained as a dark coloured dragon holding a bomb appeared on his field. (1000/0).

"But both of your monsters are weaker than mine and you have no more cards in your hand." Naiga looked confused at Rianu's move.

"Bomber Dragon, attack the Green Baboon! Dynamite Crush!" Rianu ordered.

"But you'll lose the duel. Green Baboon is much stronger-" Naiga was cut off by the Bomber Dragon colliding with his baboon, and both of them exploding. "What just happened? Why didn't you take damage?" He asked.

"Bomber Dragon's effect stops battle damage from his attack during my turn, and a monster that destroys him in battle is also destroyed." Rianu answered, showing Naiga his Duel Disk's life point meter. It hadn't changed, it was still 1100. "And with only 400 Life Points left, you're unable to revive your baboon again. Masked Dragon, direct attack!" He ordered, and his other dragon leapt forward and rammed into Naiga, sending him to the floor. (Naiga LP: 0).

The holograms vanished as Rianu walked over to his opponent. "You're good." Naiga commented.

"You haven't had any time at the Academy yet, but you'll become better during the year, if you listen to your teachers." Rianu replied, before offering his hand to his downed opponent.

Naiga took it and Rianu helped him to his feet. "Thanks." He said.

Both of them got off the duelling ring, before Rianu spoke again. "You never mentioned your name."

"I'm Shobuko Naiga." Naiga replied as Kurisutaru walked up to the two of them. "Hey Kuri-chan." He said to her.

"I'm heading back to my room for the remainder of the trip. I'll see both of you later." Rianu spoke, before walking off.

"You have no idea who you just duelled, have you?" Kurisutaru asked.

"Oh, you were watching?" Naiga questioned.

Kurisutaru nodded. "I talked to a few of the second and third year students, and I found out that Rianu-san is ranked 4th in the entire school." She informed him.

Naiga hung his head. "I never stood a chance, did I?" He replied.

"It's like he said, you'll get better during the year. Don't worry about it Naiga-kun." Kurisutaru told him, patting him on the back.

(End of Chapter)

**Kuri:** We're at the Academy!

**Naiga(annoyed):** I got roomed where? And with who?

**Kuri:** It'll be fine Naiga-kun.

**Naiga (still annoyed):** That Kai guy is going to get on my nerves.

**Both:** Next! **Episode 3: Arrival at Duel Academia!**

**Naiga:** Whoa! What's with that monster?!


	3. Arrival at Duel Academia!

(Chapter 3: Arrival at Duel Academia!)

The rest of the boat trip went by pretty quick after Naiga's duel with Rianu. After arriving on the island, everyone was quickly lead up to the Academy.

After a small tour of the main building for the new students, they were lead to one of the classrooms.

After a few moments, the large screen at the front of the classroom lit up, showing the face of Principle Sameshima. Everyone soon quieted down. "Welcome to Duel Academia, new students! My name is Principle Sameshima. All of you should be proud to have made it in to our prestigious school. You are the best of all duelists of your age, and I hope that you will be able to show your skills to your teachers, and to your peers." He told everyone in the room.

Kurisutaru looked around the room, seeing if she recognised anyone among the other new students. She spotted Kai across the room, but she didn't recognise anyone else. She turned to Naiga whom was sat next to her when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excited, Kuri-chan?" Naiga asked.

Kurisutaru nodded with a smile. "I'm glad I'm finally here. I just hope I'm ready for the dueling here. We're going to see a lot of decks that we've never seen before back home." She replied.

"You're one of the best back home, but I think both of us will do fine." Naiga told her.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are eager to get settled into your dorms. If you would please line up then my collegues will give you your dorm and room assignments. We then advise you to go straight to your dorms once you know what rooms you are in." Sameshima explained.

Kurisutaru turned to Naiga. "Whoever gets out first waits for the other, okay?" She questioned. Naiga nodded.

(Outside the Academy, minutes later...)

Kurisutaru came running out of the main building, but she saw no sign of Naiga yet. She waited for a few minutes watching the other students head off to their dorm rooms, before Naiga joined her. "So, how'd you do?" She asked.

"I got stuck at the bottom, I'm in Osiris Red." Naiga answered, hanging his head. He quickly looked back up at her a few moments later. "Where are you starting?" He questioned.

A smile formed on Kurisutaru's face. "We're going to be in different dorms Naiga-kun. I got into Ra Yellow." She told him.

"Hey, that's great. I didn't think you'd have any problem getting in." Naiga replied.

"Well, the Principle said we'd best get to our dorms. I'll see you later Naiga-kun." Kurisutaru said before she started walking.

Naiga quickly caught up to her. "Um, you... couldn't let me see your map, could you?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you lost your map already Naiga-kun." Kurisutaru replied. When he just hung his head, she sighed. "Alright. Here." She added as she let him see the map of the school that she'd been given. Though she did wonder how he had already lost his.

"Okay, I think I've got where the dorm is now. Thanks Kuri-chan." Naiga told her, before heading off.

(Minutes Later...)

Kurisutaru looked up at the dorm building. She remembered hearing from a couple of students on the ship that there was some building work happening last year, of two new dorm buildings. They were working to expand the school so that they would be able to take on more students. She figured that they were separating the genders for all of the dorms now, like it had previously only been for Obelisk Blue.

As Kurisutaru entered the dorm's lobby, she found a good number of students around, already in uniform who were chatting away. She looked at the piece of paper she'd been given to remember where her room was.

But before Kurisutaru headed to her room, a hand rested on her shoulder. She gasped and when she turned, she saw a black haired girl who was reading her dorm assignment. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Looks like you're rooming with me." The girl said, before offering her hand. "I'm Michirure. Osaka Michirure." She introduced herself with a small smile.

Kurisutaru returned the smile and took the hand. "I'm Keshiro Kurisutaru." She replied.

"Well, let's get you up to the room. You brought the essentials, right?" Michirure asked as she half-dragged Kuri to the stairs.

_'This coud be an... interesting year, living with her.'_ Kurisutaru thought. "Me and a friend were a little rushed, we just found out we got into the Academy this morning. I packed what I could think of at the time, but I think I've got most of what I'll be needing, and I can just ask my parents to send anything else." She answered.

(Over at the Osiris Red dorm...)

Naiga's right eye twitched as he looked up at what could be his new home for most of the next three years. _'I knew it was going to be bad, but I didn't think it would be this bad.'_ He thought.

"Well you better start getting used to it because this is your home for a while. But think of it this way. The longer you slack off, the longer you're going to be here" A voice said at his side.

"Hey!" Naiga shouted as he turned to see who was talking to him. "I know you from the entrance exams. You're Kai. I'm..." He replied

But Kai interrupted him "...the fiend who ran into me on the boat and the clumsy idiot who knocked his friend into me at the entrance exams. Yes, I know who you are."

"I have a name!" Naiga exclaimed.

Kai just ignored him and walked ahead towards the dorm.

As Kai approached the Red dorm, 3 figures are walking down the steps.

"Out of my way, Loser!" The biggest of the three said.

Kai didnt move and their shoulders clashed.

"Got a problem?" The same guy asked him.

"Just you acting like an ass. Going to try bully the other Osiris Red students when we all get settled in?" Kai questioned.

"Heh. I'll take care of him Aniki." One of the guy's two followers said, stepping forward, before the bigger guy grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave him. I want to give him a reason to be scared. I'll duel him." The bigger guy told him.

"A duel?" Kai asked, before he dropped the bag he was carrying over his shoulder to the floor and opened it. He took out an old style Duel Disk, and locked it onto his arm, loaded his deck before activating it.

"Yes a duel!" he said

"And i thought you was just going to throw cards at me and hope that i get a papercut." Kai replied.

"Ill give you more than a papercut!" the bully said.

"DUEL!!!!"

The bully activates his Duel Disk, puts his deck into the slot and draws his opening hand (Bully's LP: 4000).

Kai draws his hand and studies it. (Kai's LP:4000).

"That antique still works?" This is going to be an easy win!" The bully laughs.

"Dont let the age of the Duel Disk fool you, it can still do its job. I'd worry about my own moves if I were you, speaking of moves, I draw." Kai states.

Kai draws a card and adds it to his hand. "I first activate this spell card Future Fusion! This allows me to send fusion material for one of my fusion monsters from my deck to my graveyard and summon it to the field in 2 turns" Kai explained, before he removes his deck from his duel disk, and sends 5 monster cards to his graveyard.

"Yeah so? That gives me 2 turns to stop it" the bully says.

"Correct but I want that monster now, and I have a card to speed up the process, and its called Dragons Mirror!" Kai shouted.

"Huh?" The confused bully uttered.

"The monsters i sent with Future Fusion were all dragon type monsters, and Dragons Mirror allows me to take fusion material from my graveyard out of play to special summon a Dragon type monster from my fusion deck, so do you know what monster uses 5 dragon monsters to summon?" Kai asks.

"Nope" says the bully.

"Then let me show you. Rise Five God Dragon!!!" Kai shouts.

A massive 5 headed dragon appears on the field, letting out a great roar (5000/5000).

"Ah but you cant attact because its the first turn of the duel." the bully says with a smile on his face.

"Right but lets see you beat my monster, i set a card and set a monster card to end my turn" Kai chuckled.

"My turn, i draw!" the bully stated.

"Haha its time for you to worry about my moves, i activate Lightning Vortex!" he shouts.

"With this card i..."

"I know what it does, get on with it" Kai interupts.

The bully discards a card from his hand and Five God Dragon is destroyed.

"Worried yet?" the bully asks.

"Should I be?" Kai answers.

"Yes because im going to make a fusion summon of my own."

The field zone of his Duel Disk opens and he puts a card in and closes it.

"I activate Fusion Gate!" the bully shouts.

A gate appears in the middle of the field.

"Im sending my Warrior Dai Grepher and Spirit Dragon from my hand to create...Dragon Warrior! (2000/1200)" the bully stated.

A warrior looking character dives out of the gate and stands in front of the bully.

"And my monster shall attack whatever pityful face down monster you have." the bully said.

The bully's monster lunges forward and hits the face down monster.

The monster is destroyed and goes to the graveyard.

"I end my turn, you must have admired my excellent moves."

Kai draws and a smile appears on his face. "I did admire your moves, and now I'm going to exploit your mistake!" Kai shouts. "I activate your Fusion Gate card and send my Cyber-Dark Keel, Horn and Edge out of play." Kai replied, and then put the three mentioned cards into his back pocket. The three monsters appeared on the field briefly, before fusing. "To summon Armed Black Dragon - Cyber Dark Dragon!" Kai states.

A big mechanical creature appeared on the field in the place of Kai's three monsters. (1000/1000)

"That's it? You waste three pieces of garbage to summon a bigger one? My monster will crush it." The bully says.

"Another card you aren't familiar with. Well, let me explain its special ability." Kai says. "When Cyber-Dark Dragon is summoned I can select any Dragon type monster from my graveyard to become an Equip card and its ATK points are added to Cyber-Dark Dragon's. And I choose Five God Dragon." He explained

Five God Dragon appears again and Cyber-Dark Dragon attaches itself to it (6000/1000).

"And an extra 100 ATK for every monster in my graveyard."(6100/1000). Kai explained

"What?" the bully says.

"It means its time for your LP to go bye-bye, all of them. By means of a Full Darkness Burst attack." Kai said as a great wind comes and an energy wave bursts from Cyber-Dark Dragon and destroys Dragon Warrior and the bully's LP.

"No not all of them!" the bully cries. (Bully's LP:0)

The monsters disappear, the bully drops to his knees and his friends stare in shock of what just happened.

"Remember, how much you can eat doesn't make you a better duelist." Kai says.

"Stay away from me!" The bully shouts as he and his friends run back to the dorm.

Kai removes his Duel Disk and puts it back into his bag.

Naiga runs up and trips over a rock on the ground.

"Is it possible for you to stay on your feet for even a little bit?" Kai asks.

Naiga gets back up and dusts himself off. "Shut up…" He answered as Kai threw his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the dorm and walked into one of the upper rooms. Naiga checked his dorm assignment, then looked back at the dorm. His right eye started twitching again. "You've gotta be kidding me." He then sighed.

(End of Chapter)

Just note one thing. Most of the lines and duels for Kai will be written by my older brother.


	4. Deck of Another Dimension!

(Chapter 4: Deck of Another Dimension!)

"Well? What do you think?" Michirure asked. She was sitting down on her bed, looking over at Kurisutaru as she looked around the room.

"It'll be a nice place to live but..." Kurisutaru trailed off, before she looked over to Michirure. "Don't we have another roommate?" She questioned.

Michirure shook her head. "It's three students per room in Osiris Red, but we get two per room, then students in Obelisk Blue get their own rooms." She explained. "But with this being the new Girl's Dorm for Ra Yellow, a lot of students are wondering who our Head is gonna be. I heard there's a new teacher under our dorm and I thought it was going to be her."

"Shinoko-sensei said she was starting this year when I dueled her in my Entrance Exam. It might be her." Kurisutaru suggested.

"Well, if I get her in any of my classes I hope she's not a bore. I had a habit of falling asleep in Kabayama-sensei's classes last year." Michirure replied.

"You're second year, aren't you Michirure-san?" Kurisutaru asked. Michirure nodded, looking a little confused at the question. "What happened to your old roommate?"

"Oh, she was one of the lucky few who got moved up to Obelisk Blue at the start of this year. High score on the end of year exam or something I think." Michirure answered.

On one of the desks, Kurisutaru noticed two boxes that had their names written on. She walked over and took the one with her name on and opened it. Inside she found a few things, but the main ones were a new Ra Yellow uniform, and a PDA that had the Academy's logo on it. She picked it up, then headed toward the bathroom, before turning back to Michirure. "I'm going to get changed." She simply said before entering and closing the door.

(Over at the Osiris Red dorm...)

Naiga is sat on the top bed with his arms folded over his chest. "I don't get it. How, out of all of the new students, did I end up with an ass like you for a roommate?" He asked aloud.

"You aren't exactly my best choice either, but we're stuck with each other, and whoever ends up being in here with us." Kai answered, sat at one of the desks. Both of them were already in uniform. "But I think with Academia policy, you got two choices if you don't like your roommate. Move up, or drop out." He added.

"Well, speaking of 'moving up', why the heck are you an Osiris Red?" Naiga questioned.

"I applied last year but I missed my written exam. Some jerk in Ra Yellow wanted to duel me and while I did beat him, I was too late to take the exam. Well, that and I asked to start in Osiris Red after I took my exams this year." Kai replied.

"You wanted to start here? Why?" Naiga asked, confused.

"I want to become a legend here. It's easy to get recognition by getting to the top straight from the start, but the Osiris Reds get all sorts of crap from the other two dorms, students and some of the teachers alike. Two duelists overcame that and became legends here. Manjyome Jun and Yuuki Juudai." Kai explained.

"I still don't get it." Naiga said after a few moments.

"Naiga." Kai said and Naiga leaned down to look at Kai, before seeing a shoe fly at his face, before it hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Naiga yelled at his roommate.

"Maybe that'll knock some sense into that thick head of yours." Kai told him.

(Back over at the Ra Yellow dorm...)

After getting into uniform, both Kurisutaru and Michirure had thought it was time to get unpacked. It went on for a little while, before Michirure noticed something a little strange.

"Why'd you bring that with you?" Michirure asked, pointing to the item Kuri had just got out of her bag and put onto the desk. It was a little porcelain doll with mid-back lengthed ginger hair, wearing a yellow dress. She thought that it looked very lifelike, and had a small, but recognisable resemblance to Kurisutaru.

"Oh, it's a present I got from my sister before she died. I keep it with me to remember her by." Kurisutaru answered.

_"You know, you keep telling people I died and there's going to be a lot of explaining to do if we can restore my body."_ Saratu remarked as she suddenly appeared.

"...I see... Well, have you met anyone at the Academia yet?" Michirure questioned, changing the subject.

"Not really... You dragged me up here as soon as I got to the dorm. My friend Naiga-kun came to the Academia with me and he got placed in Osiris Red. Then there's Rianu-san..." Kurisutaru replied.

"You mean Takahara Rianu?" Michirure asked.

Kurisutaru nodded. "I met him at the Entrance Exams." She told her.

"Congratulations, you met one of the best duelists in the school already." Michirure said sarcastically. "Did you duel him? She questioned.

"Rianu-san challenged my friend Naiga-kun, then took off after he won. I didn't get a chance to." Kurisutaru answered.

Michirure laughed a little as she heard this. "Oh, so that was your friend. His stratergy could use a little work..." She commented.

Kurisutaru sweatdropped at that. "It's why I asked him if he was ready for coming here when I first found out he was applying. He kept it a secret up until we met up at the Exams." She replied.

"Though what about you? I saw a lot of dueling going on back on the ship, but I didn't see you." Michirure told her.

"I didn't feel like challenging anyone, so I didn't duel." Kurisutaru replied.

Michirure then got up and grabbed her Duel Disk. "How about now? A little friendly duel downstairs." She offered.

"No reason to say no, so okay." Kurisutaru answered, grabbing her own Duel Disk and her deck.

(Downstairs...)

After reaching their destination, the grounds outside the Ra Yellow Girl's Dorm, both Kurisutaru and Michirure activated their Duel Disks and drew their hands. After a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who would go first, which Michirure had won, she decided to take the first turn.

"DUEL!"

"I draw!" Michirure called out as she began her turn. "I'll summon Survivor of Another Dimension, attack mode!" She declared as she set the card onto her Duel Disk, and a blonde man covering himself in a ragged cloak appeared on her field (1800/200). "I'll activate my Continuous Magic, Dimensional Rift and end my turn." She finished.

_"I forget what that Survivor does, but I remember that all of the Another Dimension cards deal with removing cards from the game. I'm sure this one's no different."_ Kurisutaru thought as she silently drew before looking at her cards. "I summon Chosen of Fire - Denieru!" She called out as a brown haired boy of about 17 wearing a cloak appeared on her field, He had an arm held up, with a ball of fire formed in it (1700/1400). "I'll set two cards, then end." She added as she set the two cards into her Duel Disk.

"My turn, Draw!" Michirure said as she drew.

Kurisutaru instantly pushed a button on her Duel Disk to activate one of her face-down cards. It was a Quickplay Magic that showed Denieru firing a blast of fire at another monster. "Quickplay Magic, Chosen Burning Technique! I can only use this when I have Denieru on the field. By it's effect, you take 300 damage for every card in my hand!" She explained as the fireball in Denieru's hand grew, before he shot a powerful blast of fire at Michirure, whom put her arms out in front of herself to shield herself. (Michirure LP: 3100).

Michirure looked up again, taking a card from her hand and laying it on her Duel Disk. "Female Warrior of Another Dimension!" She said as a blonde woman holding a sword appeared on her field. (1500/1600). "Battle! Survivor of Another Dimension will attack your Chosen of Fire!" She ordered.

Kurisutaru activated her other face-down. "Reverse Card Open! Trap Card, Justi-Break! This card can be activated when you attack a Normal Monster on my field. All monsters, other than Normal Monsters, are destroyed!" She explained as a bolt of lightning hit the field, destroying both of Michirure's monsters.

Michirure pointed to her Dimensional Rift card, and it glowed briefly. "Dimensional Rift's effect. When a monster would be sent to the graveyard, it's removed from the game instead." She said, before removing both of the monster cards from her Duel Disk.

_"Both of her monsters just went out of play thanks to her own card. Why isn't she worried?" _Kurisutaru wondered.

"During the End Phase of a turn when my Survivor was removed from play from the field, it's instantly Special Summoned back to the field!" Michirure told her, before placing her Survivor back on her Duel Disk. "Turn End." She finished.

_"With an effect like that, while her Rift card is out, her Survivor will keep coming back!" _Kurisutaru realized. "My turn, Draw!" She shouted as she drew. She looked down at what she drew. A smile formed on her face. _"But it won't matter unless she's tributing it if I have a monster stronger than it."_ She added to herself. "I summon Dragon Merger - Sareagon!" She called as a large red scaled dragon formed beside Denieru. (1700/1600). "My Dragon is a Union Monster for Denieru. So I'll have Sareagon equip himself to his partner!" She ordered as Sareagon took flight, before grabbing onto Denieru's shoulders with his hind legs. "While equipped with Sareagon, Denieru's Attack and Defense Points are increased by 700!" She explained. (2400/2100). She then pointed to Michirure's Survivor. "Denieru! Attack the Survivor! Double Flare!" She ordered as Denieru formed a fireball, and fired it at the Survivor, along with Sareagon also firing a breath of fire at it. Both connected, once again destroying the Survivor. (Michirure LP: 2500). "I'll end my turn." She ended as the Survivor returned to Michirure's field.

"I draw!" Michirure said. She smiled a little as she saw what she drew, and inserted it into one of the Magic/Trap slots of her Duel Disk. "Continuous Magic, Segregation Machine of Another Dimension, activate! I choose one monster from both of our fields and while this card is out, those monsters are out of play. I choose your Denieru and my Survivor!" She declared as the two monsters disappeared. Both players took their monsters from their Duel Disks.

"But because of your Survivor's effect, it'll..." Kurisutaru began before she was cut off.

"...Return at the end of the turn. So the only one staying out of play is your Chosen." Michirure finished for her.

_"Plus, even if I get Denieru back, Sareagon's still out of play, thanks to her Dimensional Rift." _Kurisutaru thought.

"I'll then summon D.D. Assailant." Michirure continued. A blonde man wielding a large sword behind him appeared on her field (1700/1600). "Direct Attack! Dimension Blade!" She ordered as her new monster dashed forward and slashed Kurisutaru with his large sword. The impact knocked her from her feet. (Kurisutaru LP: 2300). "I'll bring back my Survivor then end my turn." She finished. "You're impressed I caught up, aren't you?" She asked.

Kurisutaru got back to her feet. "You have a good stratergy going with those cards. I always expected to be challenged here and in my first duel I'm having to go all out." She said, before drawing. "Magic Card, Pot of Greed!" She slid the card into her graveyard before drawing twice. She glanced at what she drew. "I'll summon Chosen of Water - Kiuri!" She called out before a short red haired girl of about 16, wearing a blue outfit similiar to Ademu's and wielding a long staff appeared on her field. (1600/1200). "Continuous Magic, Merger Summoning Technique!" She added, before immediately taking another card from her hand. "By it's effect, I'll special summon Mermaid Merger - Nurina!" She explained as a blue haired and finned, green skinned mermaid with gils in clear sight on her neck appeared on her field. (1300/1000)

"But neither of your new monsters are able to destroy either of mine." Michirure said, looking a little confused at Kurisutaru's move.

"Not separated they can't. Nurina, equip to Kiuri!" Kurisutaru ordered as Nurina dived into the floor, before resurfacing in the Magic/Trap zone behind Kiuri. "I'll set two cards, then move on to Nurina's effect. While equipped to Kiuri, once per turn she can discard a Magic or Trap from my field to destroy one of your monsters. So I'll discard my Summoning Technique and your destroy Assailant." She explained as Kiuri nodded back to Nurina. The mermaid pointed her hand to the card and it turned into blue energy as Kurisutaru discarded it from her Duel Disk. Nurina threw the energy at Michirure's Assailant, freezing it before it shattered. "Since Kiuri isn't strong enough to destroy your Survivor, I'll just end my turn." She finished.

"Draw!" Michirure called out. She glanced at the card that she drew, before adding it to her hand and inserting another card into her Duel Disk. "Quickplay Magic, Cyclone, activate! I'll destroy the card on the left!" She said as a cyclone came from above and destroyed the card. "And my Survivor will destroy Kiuri." She added as her Survivor dashed forward and pulled his arm back, ready to hit Kuri's monster.

"Ademu won't allow that." Kurisutaru commented as she pushed a button on her Duel Disk. A trap flipped up that showed Ademu standing in front of Kiuri with his swords drawn. "Trap Card, Protection Vow! When you target Kiuri with an attack or effect, I can return her to my hand, then Special Summon Chosen of Thunder - Ademu from my hand or deck to take her place!" She explained as her Duel Disk scanned out the card and pushed it out of her deck. She took it out and returned Kiuri to her hand and Nurina into her deck pouch, before placing Ademu on the field (2200/1700). As he appeared, he drew his swords and sliced through the Survivor. (Michirure LP: 2100).

"I expected something, but I couldn't figure out what it'd be." Michirure shrugged. "Guess I'll just end my turn there." She added as she returned her Survivor to the field.

"Draw." Kurisutaru began, before inserting her newly drawn card into her Duel Disk. "Quickplay Magic, Cyclone. It'll destroy your Segregation Machine, returning Denieru to the field!" She expalined as her cloaked Chosen reappeared (1700/1400).

Michirure quickly did the calculations in her head and didn't like the outcome. "I guess it's your victory Kurisutaru." She spoke.

Kurisutaru nodded with a smile. "I've had an enjoyable duel Michirure-san. Ademu, attack the Survivor!" She ordered. Ademu complied and for a second time destroyed it. (Michirure LP: 1700). "Denieru, direct attack!" She added and Denieru formed another fireball before throwing it at Michirure. She stumbled back a little as the attack hit. (Michirure LP: 0).

"Well, what can I say. I guess that's expected from a duelist like you, considering who you know." Michirure said as she deactivated her Duel Disk and walked over to Kurisutaru, whom was just deactivating her own.

"All Yuugi did was give me a few tips on building my deck and some moral support. It was my sister who taught me how to duel." Kurisutaru replied.

"The same sister you mentioned earlier?" Michirure asked, though Kurisutaru hesitated before nodding. She raised an eyebrow to this for a moment, before shrugging. "I've got some friends I need to go meet up with. I'll see you back at the dorm later." She added before walking off.

Saratu appeared, her eyes following the black haired girl as she walked away.

"Something the matter, Neechan?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"Your roommate's surname worries me. It might be misplaced, but I'd be careful around her Kuri-chan." Saratu answered.

"You think... she's related to...?" Kurisutaru trailed off.

Saratu nodded with a worried look on her face. "Osaka Ademu, yes." She replied.

(End of Chapter)

Note 1: There were both Another Dimension and D.D cards in Japan, but they all became D.D cards when they were brought to the English game.

Note 2: Ok. Just thought there's something I'd better mention sooner rather than later. There is a couple of spots open in the main cast. Here's what I'm mainly after at the moment:

A final Osiris Red student to be the third roomate of Kai and Naiga (Perhaps a voice of reason between the two of them. They'll be fighting quite a bit.)

More teachers. The few mentioned in GX are still at the Academia, but I'd rather use OCs. Not saying they won't pop up though.

Any other students submitted will probably only be used as one-shots.


	5. First Class! Threat of Tyrant Dragon!

(Chapter 5: First Class! Threat of Tyrant Dragon!)

Days had passed since the arrival of the students, old and new. Classes were now beginning and some of the new students waited in anticipation to find out whom their teachers were and what the classes would be like. Though most of one certain class were already chatting away.

Kurisutaru smiled a little as she looked around the room. _'The last couple of days have been pretty cool. We were busy on the first night but we got free roam of the island yesterday. I met up with Naiga-kun and got a chance to meet his roommates.'_ She thought as she looked further down the class, where Naiga and Kai were sat.

Kurisutaru's attention was caught as the doors at the bottom of the class opened and who she guessed was their teacher entered. She, as well as a few other students around the class, gasped as they recognised him.

Their teacher was a dark green haired man in his late 30s. He was wearing one of the blue uniforms that Kurisutaru had seen around the Academia and at her Entrance Exams, worn by some of the teachers. He had a calm look in his eyes as he walked over to the desk, looking over the students.

"Good morning students. I see that a good number of you already know who I am. Yes, I am Niitori Saito." Their teacher began.

"I heard the teachers like to keep us challenged, but being taught by a Pro? I'm glad I came." Kurisutaru heard one of the Yellow guys near her comment.

_'The Pro League's 'Iron Wall'... He retired from the Pro League at the end of the last tournament. Did he retire to come teach here?'_ Kurisutaru wondered.

(Over at the Ra Yellow dorm...)

"I trust that this won't happen again, will it Shinoko-san?" Kabayama questioned. The Ra Yellow Head wasn't pleased with her actions at the exams.

Denierure had her head hung. After speaking with the other examiners after her stunt at the Entrance Exams, she knew she had this coming. "It was just a one time thing, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, Kabayama-san." She replied.

"You have an interest in young Keshiro?" Kabayama asked.

"I heard of her sister some years ago and I thought Kurisutaru-chan would've had no problem with dueling me with my own deck if she had the same sort of dueling skill as her sister." Denierure answered. "She's a talented duelist in her own right." She added.

"Sameshima-san was likely watching your duel, but I won't report this to him." Kabayama told her. Denierure breathed a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want to lose you so soon, as you're Head of the Ra Girl's Dorm for this year." He added.

_"Oh you didn't need to remind me. I've got more work than I expected to be starting with because no one else wanted this position."_ Denierure thought to herself.

(Back in class, later...)

"...So just remember this, no matter how strong a monster or strategy is, it does have some sort of downside, or weakness." Saito explained to the students. He then took a quick look at the register file on the desk. "Let's see if any of you have understood. Hanabi Ryuuga from Ra Yellow and Shobuko Naiga from Osiris Red, join me down here." He added.

A Ra Yellow student with black hair with red streaks stood along with Naiga and both of them walked down to the front of the class. Once there, Saito handed Duel Disks to both of them.

"May the better duelist win." Naiga offered but Ryuuga stayed silent.

"Begin!" Saito called out. Both of them slammed their decks into their Duel Disks and activated them

"I'll go first, Draw!" Naiga began as he drew. "I set a monster, then set a card face down. Turn End!"

"Draw." Ryuuga calmly spoke while drawing. "Hmm. Masked Dragon, attack mode." He said as his dragon appeared before him.

_'A Dragon deck? I can't let my loss to Rianu cloud my thoughts here.'_ Naiga thought.

"I'll have him attack your face down card." Ryuuga added as his dragon quickly readied a fireball before launching it at Naiga's face down monster. A small flying squirrel flashed briefly before disappearing. (Naiga LP: 5000).

"Nimble Momonga's effect, when he's destroyed in battle, I get 1000 life points and I'm able to special summon up to another two face down from my deck. I'll summon both." Naiga explained as he reached into his deck and searched out the two cards he wanted before placing them on his duel disk face down.

"A small lead, but nothing I can't handle. I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Ryuuga finished.

Naiga took his draw for the turn before looking at his cards. "I summon Sage Chiron!" Naiga called out as his staff wielding centaur appeared on the field. (1800/1000). "Attack the Masked Dragon!" He ordered. His monster formed energy on the end of his staff before shooting it at his opponent's dragon. (Ryuuga LP: 3600).

"I use Masked Dragon's effect to special summon another one in defense mode." Ryuuga replied as a second dragon rose from the smoke left by the sage's attack.

"Turn End." Naiga said. "Come on, you're a Ra. You've gotta have more skill than this." He added.

"An early 1400 point lead is nothing. Even though I'm sure a dropout boy like you can't see that. Draw!" Ryuuga began as he drew. "Be glad you're in the lead for now. I'll skip this turn." He spoke, surprising Naiga quite a bit.

"Hey! We do not like to see moves like that here at Duel Academia, brash moves like that are nothing more than a weakness in your strategy, you should be more than aware of this Ryuuga." Saito stated. "You have taken a back seat so to speak, waiting for whatever your opponent has planned without knowing what it is. What if Naiga-san had a move that you overlooked or didn't count on because of your arrogance? He added.

"I wouldn't count on it." Kai joked.

_'Strategy isn't Naiga-kun's strong point. But he gets his breaks. Let's just hope he can pull something out of that new deck." _Kurisutaru thought as she looked on.

Naiga drew and looked at the new card for a moment before placing it in his hand. "I'll sacrifice my two face-down Nimble Momongas to summon Forest Guardian - Green Baboon!" He explained as his strongest monster took the place of his two face down monsters. (2600/1800). "Then have Chiron attack your dragon." He added as Chiron quickly fired a ball of energy at the Masked Dragon, destroying it.

"With Masked Dragon's effect, I special summon Decoy Dragon, attack mode." Ryuuga spoke as the much smaller and green dragon appeared in front of him. (300/200).

Naiga's jaw dropped as he saw the stats of the monster. "Why put that in attack mode with my Green Baboon able to attack it?" He asked.

"Reverse Card Open! Thunder Break!" Ryuuga called out as he flipped his trap. "I discard a card, to destroy your Chiron." He added as he discarded a monster card to his graveyard, and a lightning bolt shot from the card and shattered the centaur.

_'But why destroy Chiron? Green Baboon is about to attack his monster.'_ Naiga wondered. "Green Baboon, attack the Decoy Dragon!" He ordered.

Kurisutaru shook her head as she heard the order. _'Ryuuga's purpose wasn't to destroy Chiron with Thunder Break, it was to get whatever card he discarded into the graveyard.' _She thought.

"In response to your attack, Decoy Dragon's effect activates." Ryuuga spoke as his dragon began to scream and a faint glow appeared in his graveyard. "When Decoy Dragon is attacked, I can special summon a level 7 or higher Dragon type monster from my graveyard and your attack is redirected to the summoned monster. My choice is my Tyrant Dragon!" He explained as the much larger, red scaled dragon appeared on Ryuuga's field. Naiga's Green Baboon dashed in the dragon's direction, only to be met by the attack of the larger dragon before it shattered. (Naiga LP: 4700). "And now Decoy Dragon's effect has resolved, I have to tribute a Dragon to Tyrant Dragon's cost for summoning him from the graveyard, so I'll tribute my Decoy Dragon." He added as the smaller dragon disappeared from the field.

"I end my turn." Naiga replied.

"Draw." Ryuuga began as he drew. "Tyrant Dragon, direct attack!" He ordered. His dragon threw its head back, before firing off a huge breath of fire.

"Trap Card, Reactive Armor!" Naiga flipped up his trap, but the dragon's attack just forced it the shatter. "W-what?" He asked, confused.

"You have to think that a card that you have to make a tribute to bring back from the graveyard would have a few special effects. This is one of them. When a trap that specifically targets my Tyrant Dragon is activated, my dragon's effect negates and destroys it!" Ryuuga explained as his dragon's attack hit Naiga. (Naiga LP: 1800). "I'll set a card, then end my turn." He finished.

"My Turn, Draw!" Naiga quickly drew a card, hoping to get something he could use. As he saw what the new card was, a plan formed in his head as he set a monster and a face down. "I'll leave it there. Turn End."

_"Tyrant Dragon just nailed him directly, and now he's not worried? What could he have drawn to make him this confident?"_ Ryuuga wondered as he drew. "I'll play the Quickplay Magic, Cyclone to destroy your face down." He stated as his card activated and a cyclone appeared from above to hit Naiga's face down card.

"It'll be destroyed but not before I can use it. I chain my own Quickplay Magic, Scapegoat! This lets me summon four Sheep Tokens to my field in defense mode." Naiga replied. Four Sheep Tokens appeared on Naiga's field right before the cyclone hit and destroyed their magic card.

"It'll give you a little defense but those tokens won't last long against my dragon. Attack the face down!" Ryuuga ordered. His Tyrant Dragon instantly attacked it, revealing it to be an Angry Ape (2000/1000). "Now for another one of Tyrant Dragon's special effects. When he destroys a monster in battle, if you still have monsters on your field, he is allowed to attack again." He explained as his dragon attacked and destroyed one of the Sheep Tokens.

Naiga began drooling a little as Ryuuga finished. "I need to get me one of these..." He said before a pen hit him, making him angrily turn to who he guessed had thrown it: Kai.

"Keep your head in this duel you idiot. You want to win or not?" Kai questioned. Naiga fumed for a moment before he turned back to Ryuuga and got on with the duel.

"Since Sheep Tokens are Beasts, I can activate my Green Baboon's special ability. At the cost of 1000 Life Points when a Beast type monster is destroyed, I can special summon him from my hand or graveyard." Naiga explained as he removed his Green Baboon from his graveyard and placed it back on the field. (Naiga LP: 800)

"Y-you knew about Tyrant's Double Attack ability?" Ryuuga questioned.

Naiga nodded. "Kuri-chan mentioned a few of the older cards in the game to me once. I couldn't remember all of Tyrant Dragon's effects, but I could remember that one clearly." He answered. "So, you done?" He asked.

"Turn End." Ryuuga finished.

"My Turn! Draw!" Naiga called out. "Quickplay Magic, Hundred Beasts Stampede, Activate!" He called out as his monster's points began to rise. "This card raises the attack power of all of my Beasts by 200, for every Beast Monster that I have on the field." He explained. (Green Baboon: 3400) (Sheep Token: 800 x3)

Ryuuga stepped back a little as he saw the points of Naiga's Green Baboon rise above his Tyrant Dragon's.

"But I'm making sure I end this now. Wild Nature's Release, Activate!" Naiga said as his baboon began to howl loudly before preparing to dash towards the Tyrant Dragon (Green Baboon ATK: 5200). "I'll change all of my tokens to Attack Mode. Then... Green Baboon! Attack the Tyrant Dragon!" He ordered. His Green Baboon dashed towards the dragon and whacked its head with its club, making it shatter. (Ryuuga LP: 2300). "Sheep Tokens, Triple Direct Attack!" He added. The three remaining tokens all charged forward, and rammed into Ryuuga, sending him to the floor. (Ryuuga LP: 0).

The other students were silent as Ryuuga's LP hit zero. They all knew it was usually rare for an Osiris student to beat students in either of the other two dorms. Naiga gave thumbs up to Kurisutaru, who smiled back.

"A good duel, both of you. Naiga-san, you knew when to defend when you were able, a skill that is needed sometimes to survive against some opponents. Ryuuga-san, you kept up your offense to force Naiga-san into a corner. While it's usually not a good idea to rely on one monster, I'm impressed that you pulled off a play like that to summon out your Tyrant Dragon." Saito applauded the two duelists, before turning to the rest of the class. "Class Dismissed." He added.

(End of Chapter)

**Kuri: **Since Rianu-san is ranked 4th, I wonder who's above him?

**Naiga:** He hits hard and fast, I can't think what kind of deck would be able to match Rianu's.

**Rianu: **Actually, the top five spots do change around quite a bit, we're all about the same level, except for the Kaiser.

**Both (Kuri and Naiga): **Next! **Episode 6: Kaiser's Invitation! Assault from Dark Realm!**


	6. Kaiser's Invitation! Assault of Dark Rea

Sorry I took so... Alright, put the bricks down. I've been VERY lazy with this and I'm sorry. Starting an MMO and playing a few other games as well will do that to you . I will TRY to get back into my old routine with the chapters from here on. I'm not promising anything though.

(Chapter 6 – Kaiser's Invitation! Assault from Dark Realm!)

Soon after their last class, Kurisutaru and Naiga were heading back to their respective dorms, chatting away.

"Wow! Naiga-kun, that was some duel, against someone of a higher dorm than you too." Kuri said, excited. "You really are growing as a duelist." She added.

"I know, all I could think about was showing the class that I am here for a reason. And that I didn't want anything to come flying at my head." Naiga explained.

"What's that?" Kuri asked.

Kuri had spotted that there was something going on at the academy shop as it was full of fellow duelists. They stopped outside the shop to look inside, to see what was going on.

"Any idea Naiga-kun?" Kuri questioned.

"Not the foggiest Kuri-chan." Naiga answered, shaking his head.

"Are you serious? You don't know what today is?" A character behind Naiga asked.

Naiga turns around to find that the character is Kai. He then shrugs his shoulders.

"So what's so special about today then Kai?" Kuri asks.

"Today the new booster packs arrived and everyone wants to get their hands on some to strengthen their decks." Kai explained.

"Understandable, but I looked at the new set online already and there wasn't anything I liked the look of. I think we'll be okay for now. Right, Naiga-kun?" Kurisutaru said as she turned to him, to only find a Naiga shaped cloud there before it faded. She turned her attention to the crowd, to see that Naiga was rushing into it. She sweatdropped at the sight. "I don't know if he's like that naturally, or if it's because he's hung out with Jyonouchi and Honda for too long." She commented.

"Jyonouchi? Jyonouchi Katsuya?" Kai asked, getting a nod in reply from Kuri. Kai whistled upon seeing her answer. "Rumours about you two were true."

"Rumours?" Kurisutaru questioned, turning to back to look at him.

"Yeah. I heard you were meant to personally know some high rank duelists. Few people at the exams saw you both with Yuugi and Jyonouchi and it spread around. 

My guess is there won't be a lot of people here now that don't know about it." Kai explained.

Kurisutaru hung her head. "Great... Now we're going to get hassled over it..."

(Nearby...)

"That her?" A blonde haired boy wearing a senior Obelisk Blue uniform asked, getting a nod from his purple haired companion when he looked over.

"The usual preparations Lance. I know you want a shot at her, but I called first." The purple haired boy answered.

"I thought it'd be the guy with her after last year, but whatever. I'll arrange it, Kage." Lance replied as he got up.

(Outside the Academy, later...)

Kurisutaru shook her head, sweatdropping. "You could've traded for the stuff you wanted, Naiga-kun." She said to him, noting the black eye he'd received from someone in the crowd. The two were on the way back to their dorms.

"Yeah and no one will usually trade the good stuff. I figured if I wanted good cards I'd have to pull them myself." Naiga replied with a sigh.

"Well at least you came out of that with a couple of packs, so it wasn't all for nothing." Kurisutaru answered with a small smile.

"I guess... Ow." Naiga grimaced as he tried to move his eyelid. Noticing where they were he turned to the direction of his dorm. "Well, see you later Kuri-chan." He added.

"Bye Naiga-kun." Kurisutaru waved a little before heading down the path to her dorm.

(At the Ra Yellow Girl's dorm...)

Kurisutaru noticed an envelope on the floor as she entered her room, taking off her shoes. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed it was addressed to her. "What's this?" She asked.

"It arrived not long ago. Sure you didn't see who delivered it?" Saratu replied as she appeared behind her sister.

Kurisutaru nodded as she opened the letter. _'I wish to test your dueling skills, meet me at the Dueling Arena at 8 PM'._ She blinked at it a little as she finished reading.

Saratu read the note over her sister's shoulder. "What do you think?" She asked.



"It must be like Kai-san said. Most of the school knows that I know Yuugi and Jyonouchi personally." Kurisutaru answered. "Well it says 8PM, so there's still some time to relax before then." She added.

(Obelisk Duel Arena, just before 8PM)

Kurisutaru entered the arena through the main doors. Saratu appeared at her sister's side. "Ready, Kuri-chan?" She questioned. "You don't have to accept this challenge." She added.

Kurisutaru shook her head. "I'm here; I'm not going to turn back now." She answered, and then glanced at Saratu, who vanished. She took a breath to calm herself, then proceeded into the main arena.

The purple haired Obelisk stood on the platform noticed her enter. "I didn't expect any new student to accept a formal challenge, regardless of what dorm they're in." He spoke. "Although... I guess a special case like you would gladly take up a challenge like this." He added.

"So most of the Academy does know. I guess I'll have to put up with challenges like this throughout my time here." Kurisutaru sighed. "Though you didn't sign the note, so who am I dueling?" She asked.

The boy smirked before answering. "Duel Academia's Number 1, Makino Kage."

Kurisutaru stepped up onto the platform, then bowed to him. "Keshiro Kurisutaru." She introduced herself, before activating her Duel Disk, watching as Kage followed suit. Both drew their starting hands.

(Kurisutaru LP: 4000, Kage LP: 4000)

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first. Draw!" Kurisutaru called out as she drew her last card. Taking a quick glance at her cards, she picked one out and put it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Chosen of Water – Kiuri!" She said as the red headed chosen appeared in front of her, gripping her staff and getting into a fighting stance. (1600/1200). "I'll set 2 cards, Turn End!" She finished.

"My turn. Draw!" Kage began. "I'll summon Berserk King of Dark Realm – Brown." He said as a grey skinned demon wearing a king's coat appeared on his field. (1800/400). "Now, battle!" Kage ordered. His Berserk King ran forward and readied to punch Kiuri.

"Reverse Card, Open! Surprise Appearance!" Kurisutaru flipped up the trap, and Brown punched into a wall of ice that quickly formed. "My trap negates your attack on a Chosen monster, and takes the Merger monster that it's mentioned in the card text of, from my deck or hand, then equips it to my Chosen." Kurisutaru explained, as the Mermaid Merger – Nurina popped her head out from the water that formed behind Kiuri.

"Not bad. I'll set a card, then end my turn." Kage finished. _'Lets see if she can last out my deck's power...'_ He thought as Kurisutaru drew her next card.

Nurina leapt out of the water onto Kiuri's back, as Kurisutaru took their cards from her Duel Disk and placed them in her graveyard. "Nurina's effect. After being equipped to Kiuri for a turn, in my Standby Phase I can send them both to the grave to fuse them into Mermaid Hybrid – Kiuri!" Kurisutaru explained, as her two monsters melded into the taller green skinned mermaid, holding Kiuri's staff. (1900/2000). "I'll discard a card to activate her effect, and destroy Brown!" She ordered as Kiuri planted her staff into the floor, and a geyser like shot of water appeared from under Brown, making him shatter into pixels. "Now, Kiuri, attack him directly!"

"Trap Card, Penalty Money! I discard two cards from my hand. My choices will be Army God of Dark Realm – Silver and Military God of Dark Realm – Gold!" Kage replied as he sent his two monsters to the grave. His trap vanished, but his graveyard began to glow. "Now, when discarded from my hand by a card effect, both of these two monsters are special summoned!" He explained as his two demons rose up onto the field. (2300/1400 x2). "They may not get their effects from being discarded by my opponent, but they'll be more than enough to take care of your mermaid." Kage chuckled.

"I'll call off my attack, set a card then end my turn." Kurisutaru ended. "Did you call me out here just because I personally know Yuugi?" She questioned.

"I feel that I have to test anyone that may threaten my position as Kaiser. Getting into Duel Academia on the first try and into Ra Yellow is a feat in itself. Your being an acquaintance of the Duel King just adds to that." Kage answered. "Draw." He said as he drew for the turn. He thrust his arm forward. "Army God of Dark Realm – Silver, attack her monster!" He ordered. Silver dashed forward and thrust his weapon into Kiuri, forcing her to shatter. (Kurisutaru's LP: 3600). "Next, Military God of Dark Realm – Gold, direct attack!" He continued. Gold dashed forward as Silver returned to Kage's field, and swung his weapon into the ground, sending shockwaves at Kuri as she braced herself for it. (Kurisutaru's LP: 1300). "The real question is, why did you accept?" He questioned.

As Kurisutaru recovered from the attack, she quickly thought about it. "I enjoy dueling. You could've been anyone else in the Academy and I'd still enjoy this duel." She answered.

"A good answer. I set a card, Turn End!" Kage replied.

"My Turn, Draw!" Kurisutaru began, and then glanced at her cards. "Lightning Vortex, activate!" She called as she activated the magic card, sending a card in her hand to the grave before lightning rained down on Kage's field, destroying both of his monsters. "I summon Chosen of Fire – Denieru!" She continued as the cloaked chosen appeared on her field (1700/1400). "Direct Attack!" She ordered. Her Chosen shot at fireball that directly hit Kage. (Kage's LP: 2300) "Turn End.



"I wasn't expecting you to damage me. But to do it you've burned your hand, and I know that Chosen decks aren't too good for topdecking. Draw!" Kage said, before instantly reaching for another card after drawing. "Deal of Dark Realm, both players draw, then discard a card from their hands." He explained as he drew.

Kurisutaru grimaced. _'Only he benefits from this.'_ She thought as she drew, and then had to instantly send her drawn card to her graveyard. She watched as Kage discarded a card, and a grey demon appeared out of the ground, and dragged Denieru back with it.

"Assassin of Dark Realm – Kaki. When discarded by a card effect, I can destroy a monster on the field." Kage explained. "I'll summon my second Berserk King of Dark Realm – Brown." He said as his monster made it's second appearance. "Now, end this, Brown!" He ordered. Brown dashed forward, and punched Kuri to the floor. (Kurisutaru's LP: 0)

As the holograms of the duel disappeared, Kage noticed a faint red glow appear around Kuri's body that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. He blinked a little at it. _'So... she's like Rianu... The question is, is she aware of that aura?'_ He wondered as she got back to her feet. _'She may not have defeated me now, but she will get better here at the Academia.' _He thought as she looked up at him.

"Good game." Kurisutaru smiled, before stepping down off the platform.

Kage turned to leave as he stepped off the platform himself. "Guess there's only one of the new students who's worth my time." He remarked before leaving the arena.

Kurisutaru shrugged off the Kaiser's last comment, before leaving the arena herself.

(End of Chapter)

**Naiga: **Kuri-chan?

**Kuri:** You...

**Naiga: **What's the matter, Kuri-chan!?

**Kuri:** What you did... is unforgivable!

**Both:** Next! Episode 7: **"Kurisutaru and Saratu's Past Revealed! Yami no Game!"**


	7. Kurisutaru and Saratu's Past Revealed!

(Chapter 7 – Kurisutaru and Saratu's Past Revealed! Yami no Game!)

Saratu sighed as she sat on the end of Kurisutaru's bed, casting a worried glance over to her sister as she tossed around in her sleep. She jumped a little when her sister suddenly shot awake, panting heavily and sweating.

"O-oneechan?" Kurisutaru stammered a little, still panting.

"Another nightmare?" Saratu questioned, floating over to her sister's side.

Kurisutaru nodded, calming herself down a little. "Everyone was blaming me for you and Rianu-niichan's disappearances... Then there was..." She cut herself off as she glanced over to the doll sat on the other side of the room.

(Flashback, 8 Years Ago)

"Leave Kuri-chan out of this, Ayra!" Saratu demanded. (Saratu's LP: 1700).

Her opponent looked to be Kurisutaru, except with the smirking expression on her face, Saratu knew otherwise. (Ayra's LP: 600) A dark mist surrounded the two of them. She shrugged. "Your sister is my host in this duel. If you want to settle this, you have no choice but to go through her." She replied. She had the Phoenix God of Nephthys on her field, being controlled by her Dark Necrophia.

'_Oneechan's in a mess here... She wants to stop Kimura, but this spirit knows she won't sacrifice me to do it...' _Kurisutaru thought as she looked on. _'I was scared of becoming a doll before, but... but I have to convince her to move on...'_

A faint red aura began to appear around Kurisutaru's body, confusing Ayra as she dropped to her knees and lost control of the girl's body. Tears formed in her eyes. "Saratu-neechan..."

Saratu's head snapped up as she heard her little sister's voice. "Kuri-chan... I'm sorry I got you into this..." She told her.

Kurisutaru shook her head. "Oniichan and me decided to look for you, what happened isn't your fault..." She replied. "Please, defeat her and move on!" She pleaded. The red glow died down as she finished speaking, and she got back onto her feet.

"I... have to protect you Kuri-chan. Now that Rianu-niichan is dead, I have to protect you..." Saratu said, before turning to Yuugi and Jyonouchi. "I guess... I was only meant to bring this challenge to you, Yuugi." She added to him before turning back to her opponent. "Finish it!"

"Rethink this, Saratu!" Jyonouchi called to her, but Yuugi shook his head, causing him to turn his attention to him. "You know we can't just let her throw herself away like this, Yuugi!"

"This is Saratu's decision." Yuugi simply replied.



Ayra thrust her arm forward, pointing to Saratu. "Phoenix God of Nephthys_, _attack your Guiding Hand! Prominent Sky Flare!" She ordered. Nephthys took to the air, spreading her wings out widely, before forcibly flapping them with a loud cry and shooting flames down at Saratu. The force of the attack knocked her off her feet, and brought her Life Points down to 0.

The stiffness Saratu had been feeling throughout the duel that only got worse as her Life Points decreased began to spread throughout the rest of her body. Kurisutaru's normal eye's returned as she forced herself back into control again, and rushed over to her older sister, Yuugi and Jyonouchi quickly following. "Oneechan..." She sobbed as tears began to form and fall from her eyes.

Saratu's transformation spread through her body quickly, and she was completely pale now. She was only able to pat Kurisutaru's head and mouth "It's not your fault..." then give her a small smile to reassure her before she stiffened up completely and started to shrink. Everyone lost sight of her as she shrunk into her clothes.

After all that she had seen, Kurisutaru couldn't believe her eyes as she reached into the discarded pile of clothes and found the newly made doll, that was clad in a bright yellow dress that looked exactly like Saratu. She hugged her sister to her chest and let herself cry out.

Shortly after Kurisutaru began though, she stopped. Yuugi noticed the younger girl's eyes had turned dull again. She reached for Saratu's deck and pulled out one of her Phoenix God of Nephthys cards. In a low voice Ayra said something neither Yuugi nor Jyonouchi could understand. As she did, a white glow appeared around Saratu that then transferred over to the card. Right after she did though, the red aura returned, more intense than before.

(Present Day...)

"Then I wake up, like when I blacked out back then." Kurisutaru finished.

"Yuugi told me you summoned your Ka and she forced Ayra out of your body." Saratu said, before putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Just don't let it get you down Kuri-chan. I know... it was a lot to take in back then, but we pulled through it." She assured her.

"I tried to put it behind me back then, but I couldn't shake that fear of dueling I developed during that whole incident. If I hadn't met Naiga-kun, I probably wouldn't be dueling now." Kurisutaru replied.

Saratu nodded. "Yuugi and I tried to get you to overcome your fear, but it only began to work after you met him. What got you to change your mind?" She asked.

"It was... I guess seeing him and his friends dueling without a care, enjoying themselves so much." Kurisutaru answered with a smile, as she looked back on it. She glanced at the clock sat on the table beside her bed, with it reading 6:20 AM. Deciding she wouldn't get back to sleep now, Kurisutaru chose to get up and head 

down to the dorm's cafeteria for breakfast. As she got herself dressed into her uniform, she noticed something. Michirure wasn't in her bed. _'She's never gone down for breakfast this early, I wonder what's up.'_ She thought as she finished putting her uniform on.

(Ra Girl's Dorm Cafeteria)

Looking around, it was the emptiest that Kurisutaru had seen the cafeteria since starting at the Academia. Few of the girls were around. She got her breakfast then quickly spotted her roommate, and took a seat next to her. "This is the first time I've seen you down here so early Michirure-san."

Michirure glared at her. "This is the first time I've had you wake me up. And I hope it's the last." She said before going back to eating.

Kurisutaru sweatdropped. "Um... Sorry about that. I got talking to a friend from home." She lied. She didn't expect Michirure to believe who she was really talking to.

"What kind of friend calls you at 6 AM?" Michirure snapped as she finished eating, got up then left.

"Someone's crabby this morning." Saratu remarked as she appeared.

"I just guess she's not much of an early morning person." Kurisutaru replied.

"Anyway Kuri-chan, I'm going to leave you to eat and go explore the island some more. See you later." Saratu said to her before vanishing from sight.

'_Will she do that all year?'_ Kurisutaru asked herself as she started to eat. As she ate, she noticed more of the dorm enter the cafeteria. Eventually she saw Denierure enter. _'I was surprised when Neechan told me how Shinoko-sensei knew her. Another of Ayra's victims 8 years ago.'_ She thought to herself.

(Obelisk Boy's Dorms)

"No Father, things are going well here. Some of the new students seem to have some potential to push the rest of the students. It's still early days of the year, but depending on how things go you might be making an appearance at the Academy by the end of the year." Rianu said over a video call.

"Just keep an eye on anyone you think might be worth our time in the Pro League. I don't want to make a wasted journey." His father replied before hanging up.

Rianu sighed. _'Same old father, all business'_ He thought. Taking a walk onto his room's balcony, he looked up at the Academia.

(Ra Girl's Dorm)

Michirure threw herself onto her bed, considering setting her alarm clock and getting some sleep before class. _'I've not had enough sleep; another hour should do me _

_some good.' _She thought as she grabbed the alarm clock beside her bed, set it, then placed it back on the table before attempting to get back to sleep.

Moments later, Kurisutaru's doll blinked, then floated up to its feet. From the table beside Kurisutaru's bed, it could see Michirure. Floating itself over to the dark haired girl, it set itself down right beside her, then placed a porcelain hand on her forehead. _'Hmm... You're her roommate... You'll do I guess..." _The doll thought, then whispered something out loud while keeping its hand on the girl's forehead. After a moment of doing this, the doll dropped all life and Michirure seemed to wake up.

Michirure smiled evilly and picked up the doll, moving her other hand over the doll's head. A faint glow appeared around it, and then died down. She rose up from the bed and returned the doll to the table beside her roommate's bed. _'Don't want this one waking up yet, now do we?" _She thought, before leaving the dorm.

(Main Academia Building, later...)

"Okay students, you're dismissed. Have a good evening." Denierure told the class, before remembering something. "Oh, Kurisutaru-chan, I need to speak with you. Would you mind staying behind?" She requested.

Kurisutaru shook her head, while everyone else was getting up and leaving. After they'd gone, she got up and walked down to the front of the class. "What's up Shinoko-sensei?"

"It's about your roommate, Osaka Michirure. I take some of her classes. She hasn't been in classes today. I checked the sign in records earlier, and she hasn't even stepped into the main Academy today. Do you happen to know why?" Denierure asked.

Kurisutaru shook her head. "She didn't say anything to me and the last time I saw her was this morning." She answered. "I accidently woke her up early, and she was cranky at breakfast but after she left the cafeteria I don't know where she went." She answered.

"Okay, thanks Kurisutaru-chan. When you next see her, tell her I want to see her." Denierure said.

"I'll make sure to remember." Kurisutaru replied as she bowed, then left the room. _'Michirure-san's not been in class? Something has to be up.'_ She thought.

(Outside the Academy...)

Naiga noticed Kurisutaru exit the Academy through the main doors, knowing she'd expect him to wait for her. He then noticed the worried look on her face. "Huh? What did Shinoko-sensei want to see you about?" He questioned.

"It's Michirure-san; she's not been in class today." Kurisutaru replied, getting a blank look from Naiga. "Oh! I haven't introduced you yet. She's my roommate." She added.



"If you're worried, want me to help you look for her?" Naiga asked.

Kurisutaru shook her head. "It's a big island, but I think I know where she'd be." She answered.

(Ra Girl's Dorm...)

"None of you have seen her?" Kurisutaru asked, two of the three Ra girls she had asked shook their heads.

"Um... She did say she was going back to her room earlier, but that was this morning..." The other girl replied.

"Don't worry, it helps. Thanks." Kurisutaru assured her, before the three of them left. _'She went back to the dorm this morning? I went back after breakfast and she wasn't there... Did something come up?' _She wondered. She headed back up to her room, a couple of other girls challenged her to duels on the way, but she declined.

As Kurisutaru reached her dorm room, everything looked as it did when she left that morning for class. Saratu floated into the room, noticing the worried look on her sister's face. "This about Michirure?" She asked. Kurisutaru nodded in response, and then made to ask something, but Saratu put a hand up, signalling for her to stop. "I was about the main Academy earlier, Denierure informed me." She added.

"Well, did you look around since you heard about this?" Kurisutaru questioned.

Saratu nodded. "I saw her leaving the dorm earlier. Last time I saw her she was in the forest, grab your duel disk and I'll show you where." She replied.

(Forest Area, later...)

"It was around here Kuri-chan." Saratu told her as the two walked on.

"So you finally caught up. I was getting bored." A voice said, as Michirure dropped herself down out of one of the trees.

"Michirure-san! Where'd you go? I..." Kurisutaru began, but cut herself off when she saw what the older girl was holding. "...Why do you..." She spoke but Michirure cut her off. It was her doll.

"Just wanted to get your attention, that's all." Michirure replied.

"Michirure-san...?" Kurisutaru asked.

"Hmm? Oh, how good it is to see both of you again." Michirure said as she noticed Saratu, sounding very differently to how she usually spoke.

Kurisutaru knew her sister didn't like Michirure all that much, but she looked confused when she saw the glare her sister gave. "Neechan?" She questioned, confused.

"I know that look anywhere. Why were you hiding in there, Ayra?! What'd you do with Michirure?!" Saratu demanded.

Kurisutaru gasped as she heard the name. _'Why's she here?'_ She thought to herself.

"Come now Saratu, did you think I would never use your body? With it like it is, it made the perfect hiding place to keep close to little Kuri-chan without either of you knowing." Ayra replied with a laugh.

"But why me?" Kurisutaru asked.

"To put it quite simply, I want you. I want you to join your sister as part of my collection, so I can play with your minds as I please, after all the trouble I've had to get hold of both of you." Ayra answered. "Oh, and about your friend? Don't worry. She's right here..." She added, gesturing to the doll in her hand, Saratu's body. She then moved her free hand over the doll's head and quickly whispered something before some energy formed around the doll.

The energy died down, and the doll's eyes blinked a couple of times. _"Wh-where am I...? Why do I feel so stiff...?"_ Michirure's voice asked from the doll. Seeing her confusion made Ayra laugh.

"That's not funny! Put her back in her body!" Kurisutaru demanded.

Ayra calmed herself down a few moments later, before speaking. "How about this then. We duel. You win and I'll willingly switch back with her. But if I win, you'll become a doll, just like your sister." She offered.

_"Kuri-chan, let me possess you. You aren't ready to duel someone like Ayra!" _Saratu requested.

Kurisutaru shook her head. "I remember how unpredictable Ayra is during a duel, but I'm not going to back down because of that." She answered, then returned her attention to Ayra and activated her Duel Disk. _"I expected to have to duel Michirure to get Saratu's body back, but I never expected this..."_ She thought.

"So you accept my terms?" Ayra questioned, getting a nod from Kurisutaru. "Very well." She added, and placed Michirure on the ground beside her, before activating Michirure's Duel Disk. Both of them drew their hands.

"DUEL!"

(Kurisutaru's LP: 4000) (Ayra's LP: 4000)

Both Kurisutaru and Saratu took notice of the dark mist that formed around them as the game began. Seeing that Ayra made no move to do so, Kurisutaru took the first draw. "I summon Chosen of Fire – Denieru!" She called as her cloaked chosen appeared in front of her. "I set 2 cards face down, Turn End!" She finished, setting two cards into her Duel Disk.

"My Turn, Draw!" Ayra said as she began her turn.

'_I have to win this... For Michirure-san's sake...' _Kurisutaru thought as she waited for Ayra to make her move.

(End of Chapter)

**Kuri:** Don't worry, Michirure-san!

**Saratu:** Keep calm, Kuri-chan!

**Both:** Next! Episode 8: "**Face Up To The Past!"**


	8. Face Up To The Past!

(Chapter 8: Face Up To The Past!)

Michirure felt confused as she looked around. _'Am I... dreaming? Everything's so big....' _She asked as she looked around as far as she was able. She noticed something hovering behind her roommate and tried to focus her eyesight to see what it was. She was surprised at what she saw. _'A Card Spirit? But it looks different to the card... It looks just like.... Kurisutaru's doll!'_ She realized, a little shocked.

"Hmm.... I'll set a monster, and then play the Magic Card, Allure of Darkness. It allows me to draw 2 cards, then remove one Dark monster in my hand from the game. If I can't, my hand is discarded." Ayra explained as she drew, and then showed a Killer Tomato, before slipping it into her deck pouch. "I'll next activate Earth Crush to destroy Denieru. Turn End!" She finished.

"My Turn, Draw!" Kurisutaru started her turn, looking at her cards to think of a plan. As she thought of one, she took a card and set it on her duel disk. "I summon Chosen of Water – Kiuri in attack mode." She stated as her red headed chosen appeared in front of her, gripping her staff tightly. (1600/1200). "She'll attack your set monster!" She ordered. Kiuri leapt forward and whacked through the set monster with her staff. A large green blob blew apart, throwing some of itself at Kurisutaru. (Kurisutaru's LP: 3500). As her Life Points decreased, the stiffness that Kurisutaru remembered all too well began to return in her legs.

"Giant Germ's effect, when destroyed in battle, it inflicts 500 points of damage to you." Ayra explained, before the remains of her monster began to move, splitting into two and reforming as Ayra's Duel Disk pushed two cards out of her deck. "It also allows me to summon up to two more from my deck in Attack mode." She explained as her two blobs finished reforming as she placed the two cards on her Duel Disk. (1000/100 x2) "So, how does it feel to be in this Yami no Game again?" She mocked.

Kurisutaru glared at her, but gave no answer. "I end my turn." She finished.

Ayra drew with a smirk. "Well soon enough it won't matter." She said as she looked at what card she drew. "I summon Mist Demon!" She announced as an orange demon, half made of mist formed on her field. (2400/0). "If Normal Summoned without a Sacrifice, this monster will be destroyed at the end of my turn. So before that, he'll attack Kiuri!" She ordered. Her monster dashed towards Kiuri and grabbed her by the head.

"Reverse Card, Quick Magic, Shrink, Open!" Kurisutaru called out as she activated the card. "It'll cut your monster's Attack Points in half!" She explained as the monster shrank, allowing Kiuri to break free from the monster's grip and whack it with her staff, destroying it. (Mist Demon's ATK: 1200) (Ayra's LP: 3600)

"Alright. I'll set two cards, switch my two Germs to defence mode, then end my turn." Ayra replied.

"My Turn, Draw!" Kurisutaru began. _'She wants her monsters in her graveyard, and Mist Demon would've gone there either way. She has... 2 Demons in her graveyard...' _She thought, trying to think of a plan. Glancing at the card she just drew, she thought of something. _'My deck can't keep her monsters out of her graveyard, so I'll just have to go through that card!'_ She thought, taking a card and setting it into her Duel Disk. "Continuous Magic, Merger Summoning Technique! From its effect, since I control Kiuri, I can special summon Mermaid Merger – Nurina!" She explained as the mermaid appeared on her field. "I'll equip Nurina to Kiuri, and activate her equip effect. By sending a Magic or Trap on my field to the grave, I can destroy one of your monsters." She said as she dropped her set card into her graveyard, and Nurina formed a ball of blue energy that she shot at one of the germs, instantly freezing it and forcing it to shatter. "Then, Kiuri will attack the other Germ!" She ordered, as Kiuri dashed forward and whacked the germ, splitting it into two before it exploded into goo. (Kurisutaru's LP: 3000). The stiffness she was feeling travelled up to her knees as her life points decreased. "I'll set a card, and end my turn..." She finished, beginning to pant.

"It's starting to get to you already?" Ayra laughed. She drew, noting the worried look Saratu was giving her sister. The Darkness Game was beginning to take its toll on her opponent. Taking a quick glance at what she drew and her hand, she smirked as she put her hand over her graveyard. "I remove my 3 Demon type Giant Germs from play, to special summon Dark Necrophia!" She explained as her blue skinned demon appeared on her field. (2200/2800)

"Her Ace...." Saratu said, her eyes widening. She looked back at her sister. "Be careful Kuri-chan, you know what this thing can do." She advised.

Kurisutaru nodded. "I know Oneechan, but I knew I'd have to face it eventually. My deck can't keep her monsters from her graveyard." She replied.

"Next, I'll summon another Mist Demon without a Sacrifice." Ayra continued. (2400/0)

"Reverse Card, Open! Scaring Roar! By its effect, your monsters can't declare an attack this turn." Kurisutaru replied.

Ayra shrugged as she saw the trap. "It doesn't bother me, but how long can you last out?" She smirked, as her Mist Demon exploded as she put it into her graveyard. "Turn End." She said "When destroyed in the End Phase by its own effect, Mist Demon's other effect causes 1000 points of damage to me." She finished (Ayra's LP: 2600)

"My Turn, Draw!" Kurisutaru called out as she began her turn. "I activate the effect of Mermaid Merger – Nurina, sending herself to the graveyard to destroy your Dark Necrophia!" She ordered as Nurina turned herself into energy, before freezing the Dark Necrophia and shattering it. "I'll set a monster, then have Kiuri attack you directly!" She continued as Kiuri dashed forward, whacking Ayra with her staff before returning to Kurisutaru's field. (Ayra's LP: 1000) _'I can do this.... Just a little more....' _She thought. "I end my turn." She finished.

"....And Dark Necrophia's effect will now activate. When sent to the graveyard after being destroyed by battle, or an opponent's card effect, it will return as an Equip card during the End Phase, equipping itself to one of your monsters and taking control of it. Since your only face up monster is Kiuri, I'll have to take control of it." Ayra explained as her Dark Necrophia reappeared on the field, throwing its broken doll at Kiuri. It disappeared into her body, before she leapt to the demon's side. Ayra then drew her card to begin her turn. "I'll activate another Allure of Darkness. I draw 2 cards, then remove a Dark Monster in my hand from the game." She said as she drew, before showing a Nudoria before placing it in her deck pouch. "I'll then summon a Nudoria, and have Kiuri attack your monster!" She ordered. Kiuri dashed forward and quickly whacked the face down card with her staff, revealing it to be an older man holding a small stone tablet. (Nudoria's stats: 1200/800) (New Monster's Stats: 1400/1000)

"My monster is Summoner of Chosen. When destroyed in battle, I can summon a level four or lower Normal Monster with 1500 DEF or less from my deck!" Kurisutaru explained as she removed her deck from her Duel Disk and took a quick look through, before picking out a card and reshuffling. "My choice will be another Chosen of Fire – Denieru!" She declared as her cloaked chosen appeared in front of her (1700/1400)

"Counter Trap, Open!" Ayra called out as she pushed a button on her Duel Disk. "Declaration of God will negate the summoning of Denieru at the cost of half of my Life Points." She added as the card activated, sending a bolt of lightning to destroy Denieru. (Ayra's LP: 500) "Now, Nudoria! Attack her Directly!" She ordered as the demon dashed forward and punched Kurisutaru. (Kurisutaru's LP: 1800) Kurisutaru winced as she felt the stiffness move up to take both of her legs. "Hmm... I think I'll end my turn at that." She ended.

Michirure looked on from her spot by Ayra's feet, with a worried look on her face. _'She has all sorts of tricks, she must've let Kurisutaru-san take the lead... Come on...'_ She thought.

Kurisutaru drew her next card. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was, before slotting it into her Duel Disk. "Magic Card, Raise Dead! With it, I can revive one monster from my graveyard. I select Chosen of Fire - Denieru!" She declared as her cloaked chosen once again appeared in front of her. (1700/1400)

Ayra's eyes widened a little as she watched Denieru return to the field. This quickly turned into anger as Kurisutaru gave her monster the order to destroy her Nudoria. (Ayra's LP: 0). As she fell to her knees, a dark energy was released from her that shot off into Kurisutaru's doll. Another form of energy shot out afterward, that shot off into Michirure's body.

Kurisutaru also fell to her knees, panting as the stiffness in her body wore off.

Ayra rose up to her feet, chuckling a little as she looked at the worn out Kurisutaru. "Wasn't the outcome I was looking for, but at this point it doesn't bother me too much. As well as having your friend back, I'll let you in on something. What happened 8 years ago isn't over." She said with a smirk.

"W-what!?" Both Kurisutaru and Saratu exclaimed in unison. "Kimura's gone, your captives were released from their prisons... You've got nothing!" Saratu added.

"True, it was Kimura's plan. But did you never ask yourselves, why someone who can move from body to body as much as they want, would work with him?" Ayra laughed, before she vanished.

(Ra Yellow Girl's Dorm, later that night)

After some struggling, and eventually some help from Shinoko-sensei, Kurisutaru managed to get Michirure to the Academia's Infirmary. After being checked by Ayukawa-sensei, it was revealed that Michirure was in no danger, and was allowed to be taken back to her dorm for some rest.

Eventually, Michirure did wake up with a yawn. "A dream?" She asked aloud, holding her head as she sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then as she thought of something, turned herself to look at her clock. "How in the world was I out for that long?" She wondered. Then, as she looked around the room, she saw something move outside her bedroom, in their shared living area. She got up, and walked out of her bedroom, and could clearly see what she had seen move. "Wait, you're...."

Saratu turned to the black haired girl, then looked around the room to make sure that there was no one else in the room. "Michirure.... You can see me?" She asked, quite surprised.

"You don't look exactly there but.... I can see you. I think I saw you in my dream...." Michirure started, before Saratu cut her off.

"Unfortunately Michirure, that wasn't a dream. You really were trapped in a doll while Kuri-chan was trying to save you." Saratu explained.

"If that wasn't a dream, then what was happening? Also, who are you? You look so much like the Guiding Hand of Nephthys." Michirure replied.

"A spirit named Ayra has been after Kuri-chan for some time, and tonight, she made her move. Unfortunately, you got caught up in it and we're both sorry you did. I'm Keshiro Saratu, Kuri-chan's older sister. I look like that card because it's who I am. Everyone on this planet has a Ka, which is a person's spirit in monster form, and mine is the Phoenix God of Nephthys." Saratu informed her. "If you're wondering about the doll that you ended up being trapped in, that doll is my human body. I was separated from it 8 years ago after that spirit, Ayra, turned me into a doll." She added.

"Then that would make you the dead sister Kurisutaru mentioned?" Michirure questioned, to which Saratu nodded.

"I try to get Kuri-chan to stop telling people that, because it'll be difficult to explain if we eventually can restore my body to normal." Saratu answered.

"How long was I out? I remember getting some more sleep after Kurisutaru-san woke me up." Michirure asked.

"Just all of today, so you needn't worry." Saratu answered with a small smile.

Michirure breathed a sigh of relief. "Where's Ayra now?" She questioned.

Saratu shook her head. "Don't know, but I'm sure she'll come after Kuri-chan again, so she's likely still on the island." She replied. "Just please, keep what I told you a secret."

"Don't worry about it, I doubt anyone at the Academy would believe a word I said if I did tell anyone. I know if this didn't happen, I wouldn't." Michirure said to her.

(End of Chapter)


	9. Duel for Recommendation

(Chapter 9: Duel for Recommendation?)

After the events of the night before, Kurisutaru had been surprised to learn that Michirure could now see spirits. Although she was relieved enough that her roommate was okay after what had happened.

"How? No idea. I remember seeing Saratu during the duel last night, and then when I woke up afterward I could see her." Michirure told her roommate. They were at breakfast, and Michirure was a little livelier than she had been the day before.

"I've just never heard of anyone becoming able to see spirits." Saratu commented, her arms folded across her chest.

"Though what's the deal between you two and Ayra?" Michirure asked, before returning to eating.

"She wants to turn me into one of her dolls, but for what I don't know. I'd guess she probably wants to use my Ka in some way, but she can't directly possess me like she did you." Kurisutaru answered.

"And why's that?" Michirure questioned.

"Kuri-chan's Ka is too strong for Ayra to control. When she last tried to control Kuri-chan, it almost overpowered and destroyed her. I'm a little surprised to see her coming after us again because of it." Saratu explained.

Kurisutaru shook her head. "That's why she took Michirure-san's body, to protect herself while we duelled." She said, before finishing eating and getting up. "Anyway, I'm gonna go see Naiga-kun." She added, before leaving the cafeteria.

(Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm)

It was barely two weeks into the new school year, but there was no rest for one Takahara Rianu. Despite being in his third year, the workload this year so far had been light, as he expected, but he had to keep an eye on his fellow students, for anyone that his father may come to sponsor. He'd had a couple candidates already this year, but they'd ended up being not what he was looking for after soundly defeating them in a duel.

"There are some great duelists here at the Academia, but not all of them are cut out for the Pro League." Rianu sighed; wishing his job here was a little easier. He was looking out at the Academia from his dorm room's balcony.

As Rianu walked back into his room, he looked at his laptop that was sat on the table, displaying information. _'I have another opponent soon, Obelisk Blue's Habari Ido.'_ He thought, sighing as he checked something on his laptop. It was the school's ranking list. As he found the name he wanted, he got up and went into the drawer of the dresser by his bed. _'As he's an Obelisk Blue, I can't play around with him.'_ He thought as he took his deck pouch from his belt, before taking a new one from the drawer.

(Over at the Osiris Red Boy's Dorm...)

"You're up early, Naiga-kun." Kurisutaru stated as he let her into his dorm.

Naiga sighed as he walked back over to his bed, letting Kurisutaru close the door behind her. "PDA woke me up. Some big duel's happening later. Didn't look at who's dueling." He replied, still looking tired. "Anyway, what brings you here Kuri-chan?" He asked.

"I just... wanted to talk to you. Walk up to the main Academia with me?" She requested.

Naiga gave a grin as he nodded. "Sure, we can probably go see this duel too." He answered.

(Back at the Ra Yellow Girl's Dorm...)

"And that's what happened last night." Saratu finished explaining. She'd reasoned that everyone involved with Ayra should know what was going on.

"I see." Denierure calmly replied, taking a sip of the tea she was holding.

The sight of her action irritated Saratu. "How can you be calm about this?!" She snapped. "You know the danger she puts the Academia in, not just Kuri-chan." She added.

"It's because this is Ayra we're dealing with. Rash actions will only give her the advantage." Denierure answered. "But as long as she doesn't have Kurisutaru-chan, she'll try to tip the odds in her favour. Like she did with you." She added.

"She'll take more innocents..." Saratu drifted off, with Denierure nodding.

"From what happened 8 years ago, from how many Ka they collected, I'd say the Academia would be perfect for her plans, if she really wants to continue that work." Denierure replied, taking another sip of her tea. "We both know how she operates, so tell Kurisutaru-chan and Michirure-chan to keep themselves sharp. Their dueling records are average, but a loss at the wrong time will land them in a Penalty Game."

Saratu nodded, already knowing this. "I'll tell them later." She said.

(Outside Main Academia Building)

The main Academia entrance was in sight for the pair as they walked on. "So your roommate turned up?" Naiga asked.

Kurisutaru nodded. "She said she wasn't feeling too well so she decided herself she wouldn't go to class. Shinoko-sensei wasn't too happy about it but let it slide this time since it was the first time she'd skipped class like this." She answered. She didn't like lying to her friend, but knew she had to.

"Hmm. Well, as long as she's okay I guess." Naiga shrugged, as they entered the main building. "Oh! I checked the PDA announcement. Looks like Rianu's dueling." He added, as he took out his PDA to pass the barriers into the building.

"Rianu-san is?" Kurisutaru asked as she signed in herself. Naiga nodded in response. "If he's announced this then it should be a good game. Shall we?" She added to him.

(Obelisk Dueling Arena)

Having managed to get seats, luckily with the large turnout, Kurisutaru and Naiga watched as the duel was about to begin.

"Just remember to keep your word when I beat ya." Rianu's opponent reminded him. He was a messy brown haired boy of Obelisk Blue's first year.

"You'll get your recommendation to my father, but only if you can beat me Ido-san." Rianu calmly replied before both of them activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

(Rianu LP: 4000, Ido LP: 4000)

"The Challenger will take the first move. Draw!" Ido called out as he drew his sixth card. Without much of a look at his hand, he took one and set it onto his Duel Disk. "I set one monster, Turn End."

"My Turn, Draw." Rianu calmly began. "I'll summon Six Warmasters – Irou!" He called out as a cloaked warrior with purple armour covering his chest and left arm, wielding a long katana in his right hand took to the field in front of him (1700/1200). "Irou will attack with Precision Slash!" He ordered. His samurai unsheathed his katana, and sliced through his opponent's face-down monster. It was revealed to be a long white haired man in black armour, with crimson shoulder armour lined with gold. Rianu glared at the sight of it as it vanished. (600/1300)

Ido smirked at the reaction. "Thanks for that. My Necro Gardna is much more useful to me in the graveyard." He mocked.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Rianu finished as he set the cards into his Duel Disk.

"My Turn, Draw!" Ido drew, still smirking at Rianu. "I'll summon Card Gunner!" He declared as the cannon armed robot appeared on his field (400/400). "By its effect, I can discard up to 3 cards from the top of my deck, and increase its Attack Points by 500 for each one til the End Phase of my turn. I discard the top 3 cards." He explained, taking his cards from his deck and sliding them into his graveyard, a blue glow appeared around his robot. (Card Gunner's ATK: 1900). "Now, attack Irou!"

Rianu pushed a button to activate one of his face down cards. "Reverse Card, Open! Scaring Roar. This makes your monsters unable to attack during this turn." He replied as the glow disappeared from his opponent's monster.

Ido grimaced. "Not bad. Doesn't do you much help though, so I'll end at that." He said as his Card Gunner's ATK dropped back to its original value

Rianu silently drew his next card, carefully thinking about his next move. "I'll begin by playing the Continuous Magic, Unity of the Six Warmasters. Whenever I summon a Six Warmasters Monster; it gains one Bushido counter, with a maximum of two. I can send it to the graveyard to draw cards equal to however many Bushido Counters are on it." He explained, instantly taking another card from his hand. "I summon Relic of the Six Warmasters, gaining one counter on my Magic Card." He continued as the bottom half of his Continuous Magic lit up, and a seemingly empty suit of armour appeared (500/500). "I follow up by playing the Magic Card, Dual Summon, letting me make another Normal Summon or Set. With it, I'll summon Six Warmasters – Zanji!" He added as a golden armoured warrior wielding a spear appeared (1800/1300). The other half of his Magic Card lit up. "I activate Unity of the Six Warmasters' effect, sending it to the Graveyard to draw two cards."

Ido watched as Rianu drew his cards, wondering what his deck had given him. "What kind of move can you pull out on one draw effect?" He asked.

"You won't be finding out just yet. As Relic of the Six Warmasters is a Union Monster, I'll equip it to Irou via its effect, increasing his ATK and DEF by 500." Rianu answered as the suit of armour attached itself to Irou (2200/1700). "Now, Irou. Attack the Card Gunner! Precision Slash!" He ordered as his monster dashed forward, unsheathing his katana and making a quick slash at the robot. The ghostly form of Necro Gardna then appeared to block the strike before vanishing again.

"Necro Gardna's effect. I can remove it from my graveyard to negate one attack." Ido explained as his Duel Disk returned the card to him before he placed it in his pocket.

A smile formed on Rianu's face as he saw Ido's defence. "I'll follow up the attack with Six Warmasters – Zanji! Critical Thrust!" He continued as his second monster dashed ahead before thrusting his spear toward the Card Gunner. A second ghostly form appeared in the way, an armoured warrior wielding a spear and a large shield. The warrior readied his shield and caught Zanji's spear on it.

Ido smirked as he watched; removing another card from his graveyard "Shield Warrior has a similar effect. When I remove him from the graveyard during a battle, my monster's destruction is prevented. Only downside is that I still take damage from the battle." He replied as his Life Points dropped. (Ido LP: 2600). Confusion formed on his face when he saw that Zanji was still struggling against his Shield Warrior.

"I saw your card hit the graveyard last turn. Shield Warrior does prevent your monster's destruction, but only in the battle. It doesn't count for Zanji's effect." Rianu spoke, before Zanji's spear pierced through the shield and struck a hole in Ido's Card Gunner, forcing it to explode. "My Six Warmasters have effects to support each other that only activate when I have more than one in play. Zanji's is that when he attacks a monster, that monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step." He explained, before folding his arms over his chest confidently. "Its mistakes like that which will cost you my father's consideration." He remarked.

A comment that Ido didn't taken too well, shown by the angered look he gave in reply. "Haven't researched into too many other decks so your Zanji's effect caught me off-guard, so don't label me a failure after one mistake!" He retorted.

"He'd rather not waste making an investment in bad players. That's partly why I'm at this Academia." Rianu replied.

"My destroyed Card Gunner's other effect activates, letting me draw a card when it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard. You done?" Ido questioned as he drew a card from his deck. Rianu nodded with a sigh. "Finally, Draw!" He continued as he drew another card. "Alright, during my Standby Phase, I activate the effect of Treeborn Frog! When I have no Magic or Traps out on my field, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard." He explained as a small winged frog appeared on his field. (100/100) "I'll sacrifice him to Tribute Summon Fire Emperor – Thestalos!" He called out as a large, red armoured figure wearing a blue cape took form as his frog vanished. "His effect activates when he's tribute summoned, letting me randomly discard a card from your hand, and if it's a monster, you take 100 points of damage for each of its levels. I pick the card on the right." He said, pointing to the mentioned card.

Rianu glanced at his hand, before taking the card and revealing it to his opponent. "You pick Six Warmasters – Yaichi." He spoke as he slid the card into his grave.

"That'll deal 300 points of damage!" Ido replied as the giant formed flames around his fist before shooting at Rianu. (Rianu LP: 3700). "I'll activate Foolish Burial, sending Necro Gardna to the Graveyard, and then have Thestalos attack Zanji!" He continued, dropping another Necro Gardna into his graveyard before the giant figure formed a large fireball and tossed it at Zanji.

Rianu's monster prepared to strike the large monster, but Irou dashed into the line of the attack and took it. "When one of my Six Warmasters would be destroyed, I can destroy another on my field in its place. Irou took Zanji's hit, and the Relic of the Six Warmasters takes the destruction for Irou." He explained as the antique armour on Irou broken apart and vanished. "But I still take damage as Zanji is the one who battled." He added (Rianu LP: 3100)

Up in the stands, Kurisutaru and Naiga were both surprised at how well Rianu was playing. "So this is why Rianu-san is so high in the rankings...." Kuri said as she looked on.

An annoyed look formed on Naiga's face as he looked on beside her. "...He played with me. He wasn't using his real deck when we duelled..." He spoke, before he lowered his head.

Kurisutaru turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we can both catch up to his sort of skill eventually Naiga-kun." She assured him with a smile.

Back down on the field, Ido had ended his turn. Kurisutaru noticed that Rianu had closed his eyes as he placed his hands on his deck, as if concentrating. Shock formed on her face when a green aura briefly formed around him as he drew. "I'll summon Hand of the Six Warmasters!" He declared as a woman dressed as a servant holding a knife appeared. "I'll activate her effect. When I have more than one Six Warmasters monster out on my field, I can tribute one and destroy one monster on your field." He calmly explained as he dropped the Hand of the Six Warmasters card into his graveyard and on the field she vanished. She quickly reappeared behind Ido's Fire Emperor, before stabbing the knife into his back, forcing them both to shatter.

Another angered look formed on Ido's face as he realized what it meant. "A lucky draw." He huffed.

"It was a decent strategy; it just didn't work out for you in the end against my deck." Rianu replied. "Zanji, Irou. Finish this up with a direct attack!" He ordered. His two monsters dashed forward and struck Ido with their respective weapons, sending him to the floor. (Ido LP: 0)

As Rianu turned to leave the arena, Kurisutaru stood up. _'I... have to find out what that was.'_ She thought, before rushing out of the area after the Obelisk.

(End of Chapter)


End file.
